


La Aventura de Mi Vida ((LAdMV))

by Starysky205



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella Migliory y sus amigas, Britany Methyst y Anastasia Berditch, se verán atrapadas en el ultimo lugar que se hubieran imaginado ¿Qué pasara cuando estas tres amigas empiecen a sentirse "cómodas" en este nuevo y raro mundo? /Romania x OC; Inglaterra x OC y Noruega x OC (¡El Trio mágico!)</p><p>((Si ves este o cualquier otro de mis fics en E-Books NO LO DESCARGUES, yo no le di permiso a nadie para que los pusiera allí por lo que no pueden publicarlos))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Benvenutti a Hetalia

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué Buenos Aires? Pues… ¡porque me gusta la ciudad!  
> Disclaimer: Lo único mio son las protagonistas todo lo demás les pertenecen a su respectivo propietario

-OC's PDV /POV/- (Stella)

Tres chicas salían del teatro a la no tan oscura noche de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, yendo cerca de la pared estaba una chica ligeramente mas petisa que las otras dos, siendo que no llevaba tacos como estas, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes iba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba de reojo a la chica de en medio; del lado de la calle, caminando también con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba una chica de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos rasgados color café oscuro de sonrisa cadente pero que parecía también muy interesada en lo que decía la chica de en medio; finalmente en medio de las dos estaba una azabache de ojos avellana moviendo las manos como si la vida se le fuera en ello y soltando risitas cada tanto o frunciendo el seño e insultando como si hiciera énfasis en lo que piensa, dirán que es rara… pues no son los primeros en decirme eso; así es esa chica que mueve las manos tan rápidamente soy yo y las dos personas que se interesan en lo que estoy diciendo son mis mejores amigas Britany y Anastasia, respectivamente, y acabamos de ver la obra de Drácula en uno de los teatros de Buenos Aires, cuyo nombre no pienso buscar, volviendo a nuestro hotel mientras "hablábamos" de la película

-A mi me parece que Mina es estúpida – dije

Perdonen si es que ustedes han visto la obra y aun así quieren a Mina pero yo también tengo derecho a no quererla, ah antes de que se me olvide devuelta mi nombre es Stella Migliory

-¿por? – Britany

-pues… por que elije al tipo ese en vez de a Drácula que es el que la ama enserio – dije

-vos porque estas medio obsesionada con los vampiros – Anastasia

-Apss tampoco tanto – dije

-apuesto a que te encanta Crepúsculo – Anastasia

-¿Me estas jodiendo? Es la peor película en siglos – dije

Debo disculparme ahora con las fanáticas de la película, yo solo doy mi opinión personal de la película… de vuelta a la historia

-Aunque si es cierto que vos hubieras elegido quedarte con Drácula – Britany

-¡Obviamente! – dije

-pss, bueh hablemos de otra cosa – Anastasia

-mh… ¿que tal va con los gemelos? – Britany

-Mal – dije

-ahí esta – Anastasia

-o sea mal para Star y mas o menos para Anya – Britany

-exacto – dije

-porque sigue enojada por lo que paso – Anastasia

-¿me van a decir que no tengo derecho? – dije

-claro que lo tenes – Britany

-gracias Bryt – dije

-oigan, que yo recuerde no había ninguna plaza de camino al hotel – Anastasia

Britany y yo miramos a donde veía Anastasia para descubrir que realmente había una plaza frente a nosotras

-pero en buenos aires no hay ninguna plaza así – Britany

-Y me vas a decir que caminamos hasta otra provincia – Anastasia

-hasta otro país mejor dicho – dije

-¿acaso se volvieron locas? – Anastasia

-primero que nada, yo vengo loca de fabrica y segundo, hasta donde yo se en Buenos Aires no se habla alemán – dije

Definitivamente mi amiga se quedo callada al ver los carteles y nombres de calles en el idioma mencionado, Britany se había quedado mirando un edificio en particular que tenia los vidrios polarizados lo cual servía a modo de espejo, mi amiga tenia la mirada fija en su reflejo y fue entonces que note que sus ojos se veían muchísimo mas claros

-the blody hell?! –Britany

Se llevo ambas manos a la boca con cara de susto, Anastasia y yo intercambiamos miradas y descubrí que mi amiga tenía ahora los ojos celestes, pero su reacción fue muy diferente viendo como pego un saltito al mirar mis ojos

-ni que estuviera ciega – dije

-no pero tus ojos son… violetas – Anastasia

-y tenes un rulo raro saliendo de tu cabeza – Britany

Mi cara de sorpresa debe haber sido impresionante viendo como Britany me empujo enfrente del "espejo" para mostrarme que decía la verdad

-Dio Mio, mi sangre italiana me persigue – dije

Anastasia no lo evito y empezó a reírse de la forma más extraña en la que jamás he escuchado y sin embargo completamente familiar

-Joder… ¿es que tenes sangre prusa? – dije

-pero si Prusia ya no es un continente – Britany

-esta bien, ¡alemana será! Uh… creo que estamos en el mundo de Hetalia – dije

-como si eso fuera posible – Anastasia

-pues entonces ese simplemente es el calco de América y quien viene con él es solo el calco de Inglaterra – dije

-¿eso que va detrás es un conejo verde con alas? – Britany

-¡Anya, Bryt tiene sangre inglesa! – dije

-¿Qué tenes con la sangre? – Britany

-¡Mein Gott, ese es Alemania con Italia! – Anastasia

-shhh – dije

-pero si vos emp… - Britany

Le puse una mano en la boca y la mire dándole a entender que no debía hablar

-Normal POV-

La castaña trago saliva al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de la azabache, esta miro sobre su hombro antes de susurrar

-alguien nos esta mirando – Stella

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Anastasia

-solo lo se – Stella

Las dos castañas cambiaron una mirada de confusión, Britany se soltó de la azabache y miro sobre su hombro para notar la aparición breve de un par de ojos rojizos

-Well, será mejor que alguien me explique como llegamos acá o al menos donde estamos – Britany

-Estamos en Berlín – Anastasia

-yo digo que para tu otra pregunta habría que consultar con el experto – Stella

-¿con Inglaterra? – Anastasia

-Bueh, podríamos preguntarle a Noruega ya que viene ahí con sus cuatro amigos – Stella

Anastasia giro a ver hacia donde miraba la azabache para después mirar de nuevo al otro lado enseguida provocando que Stella soltara una risita

-¿Cómo llamamos su atención? – Britany

-necesitaríamos o bien ser países… - Anastasia

-o una buena mentira – Stella

Las castañas intercambiaron una mirada y luego miraron a Stella al mismo tiempo

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo… pondré mis habilidades a buen uso – Stella

-me encantaría decir algo como Ala Kazan… - Britany

*puff* de repente las tres cayeron justo en frente de los cinco nórdicos

-Es la ultima vez que te dejo usar magia – Stella

Britany noto la mirada que la azabache le tiro e hiso un puchero

-¡No me dejas hacer nada! – Britany

-es que tu magia es desastrosa – Stella

-es que todavía estoy aprendiendo – Britany

-si y del ingles ese que le prende fuego al cereal – Stella

-Kese~ esa estuvo buena Star – Anastasia

-God Anya tu risa suena estúpida – Britany

-¡Claro que no! – Anastasia

Stella hiso una pequeña seña con sus manos a penas si notable y ambas cargaron para ser detenidas por una fuerza extraña, las tres miraron al culpable, las miradas de Britany y Anastasia siendo de enojo mientras que la de Stella era de alivio

-¿ya se calmaron? – Stella

Ninguna respondió y ella curso sus brazos con cara de fastidio

-saben que odio esperar – Stella

Ambas vieron a donde iba la cosa y tragaron fuerza como para que sonase poniendo la mejor cara de susto

-Esta bien Star, ya no pelearemos – Anastasia

-yes, lo prometemos – Britany

Stella soltó un suspiro y asintió levemente para luego mirar al noruego curiosa

-¿podrías bajarlas?, necesitamos llegar a un encuentro importante – Stella

Noruega asintió y bajo a las otras dos, Anastasia miro al conveniente reloj de pulsera y puso cara de espanto

-mira la hora, Ludwig va a matarme – Anastasia

Y con eso dicho salió corriendo en una dirección al azar

-ahí va nuestra guía – Stella

-deberíamos apurarnos ya casi es hora del te – Britany

-Ahh! Arthur me mata si llegas tarde – Stella

-bah a lo sumo te da uno de sus Scones – Britany

-yo sé que a vos el veneno no te afecta pero yo aprecio mi vida, gracias – Stella

-¡no son tan malos! – Britany

-tu eres la única que los come – Stella

-disculpen – dice una voz

Ambas giran de costado para ver al noruego aun ahí, Stella alza una ceja y Britany simplemente pone cara de curiosa

-¿están hablando de Arthur Kirkland? – Noruega

-¿lo conoces? – Britany

Stella hubiera lanzado a su amiga una mirada de sorpresa si no fuera porque debe seguir fingiendo, se supone que Britany no sabe nada de Hetalia

-nosotros estamos yendo a donde esta el – dice otro que esta ahí

Stella rápidamente reconoce al chico como Islandia y deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa

-oh, tal vez puedan decirnos como llegar – Britany

-¡Britany! – Stella

-Pero Stella, nosotras jamás hemos estado en Berlín antes – Britany

-Agh odio cuando tenes razón – Stella

La azabache miro a los nórdicos que seguían ahí y habían estado mirando toda la conversación notando las similitudes entre ellas y los países a los que suponían que pertenecían

-¿saben donde podemos encontrar a Arthur? – Britany

-claro, supongo que pueden venir con nosotros – Noruega

-Tack – dijeron ambas

Las dos cambiaron una mirada antes de soltar una risita luego vieron al Noruego alejarse hacia los otros quedándose con el islandés que les hizo seña de que lo siguieran lo que ellas hicieron sin chistar, cuando los nórdicos no las estaban viendo intercambiaron una sonrisa, Stella aprovecho y le susurro a Britany quien era quien a lo que la castaña asentía cada tanto mientras pensaba que este iba a ser un día largo

 


	2. Welttreffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece; Britany, Stella y Anastasia son de mi propiedad… por ahora  
> Precaución: es probable que no entiendan nada; todas las traducciones fueron hechas en google excepto las de ingles, si han visto mis historias no se sorprenderán  
> (Pensaba hacer a Anastasia la representación de Berlín por su sangre alemana pero lo mande al diablo y cambie de idea)  
> No estoy segura de si Macedonia tiene o no alguna relación con lo fantástico pero una amiga (en quien base a Britany) me dijo que lo eligiera y yo acepte

Al llegar al edificio vieron a Arthur caminando hacia ellos acompañado de Anastasia, Stella sonrió al ver que la castaña rojiza había conseguido convencer al tsundere

-Thanks for the help – Britany /gracias por la ayuda/

-Si, grazie – Stella /si, gracias/

-Bryt, Star! – Anastasia

La voz de la oji-celeste sonaba como si la hubieran amenazado de muerte, Stella y Britany intercambiaron miradas y la ojiverde fue la primera en hablar

-necesito hablar con ustedes tres – Inglaterra

-yes, yes… pero no acá – Britany

-bien, entonces vengan conmigo – Inglaterra

-ok – dijeron ambas

Anya simplemente asintió y las tres siguieron al ingles dejando detrás a los nórdicos; Arthur, o Inglaterra si uno prefiere, las llevo a una oficinita donde sirvió te para las tres y scones de los que la única que probo bocado fue Britany (que le gusta la comida inglesa)

Dejando la taza de te en su plato Britany tomo una posición seria al igual que sus dos amigas

-Verry welll, primero díganme como llegaron aquí – Inglaterra

-ni idea – Britany

-pues íbamos caminando y… puff, estamos en Berlín – Stella

-pues yo no entiendo nada – Britany

Las otras dos intercambiaron miradas sabiendo lo que vendría después de esa frase

-primero que nada, yo generalmente ni presto atención cuando ustedes hablan de su querido show y no entiendo ni pi de como llegamos hasta Alemania si hasta media hora estábamos en Buenos Aires, no tengo ni idea que tiene mi cambio de apariencia que ver con mi sangre en cualquier sentido, pero lo que me saca de quicio es como es posible que haya un conejo verde con alas flotando en la habitación y ustedes actúen como si nada – Britany

En ese momento Stella empezó a reír, una risa muy particular de la azabache relajando la tensión que tenia hasta esos momentos

-me mata que lo que mas te preocupe sea eso – Stella

-¿no debería? – Britany

-es Flying Mint Bunny, se supone que solo Arthur aquí presente puede verlo, dado que el susodicho es la representación de Inglaterra y que tu también puedas hacerlo deduje que debías tener sangre inglesa – Stella

-Woah, acabas de resumir como ocho paginas de Wikipedia – Anastasia

-Apss es que este tipo de cosas me encantan – Stella

Inglaterra no entendía ni pi porque las chicas no solo estaban hablando en español si no que lo hacían con una velocidad casi inhumana; al ver la cara del inglés Stella se acercó a su amiga

-pregúntale el nombre del conejo, pero en ingles – Stella

-pero si me lo acabas de decir – Britany

-¿el hacerme caso funciona? – Stella

-jum, esta bien… pero por que tal vez así nos deja de mirar tan extraño – Britany

-lo mas probable es que eso pase – Anastasia

Stella asintió y Britany sonrió un poco para después mirar al confundido ingles con curiosidad (les traduzco lo que dice)

-disculpa, ¿el conejito alado tiene nombre? – Britany

-es Conejo Menta Volador, ¡no puedo creer que lo veas! – Inglaterra

-se ve tierno – Britany

-deja al conejo volador en paz – Stella (porque en realidad ella también lo ve)

-Tú también lo ves, ¿verdad Star? – Britany

-obvio, como que las tres creemos en ese tipo de cosas – Stella

-no puedo creer que lo esté diciendo pero Stella tiene un punto – Anastasia

-hm, ey alguna idea de por que estamos aquí – Stella

-oh, eso puede que sea mi culpa – Inglaterra

-creo que ya sabemos porque la magia de Bryt apesta – Anastasia

-¡hey! – Britany

-entonces sabrás que no somos de aquí – Stella

-pues claro, pero mi intención era traer a solo una – Inglaterra

-es que somos un pack de lujo, pides una y vienen dos de prepo – Stella

-hey, me dio curiosidad… ¿Cuál de nosotras tratabas de traer? – Britany

-una pregunta razonable… uh… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaban? – Inglaterra

-no lo dijimos, pero ya que debes saber yo soy Anastasia Berditch, mis amigos me llaman Anya, pero preferiría que me dijeras por mi nombre – Anastasia

-yo me llamo Stella Migliory pero estas dos genios me dicen Star, lo que seria como si me llamara Cielo y me dijeran Sky – Stella

-y yo soy Britany Methyst y me dicen Bryt – Britany

-Pues respondiendo tu pregunta Britany, la verdad era que esperaba traer a tu amiga Stella aquí y convencerla de ayudarme – Inglaterra

-en momentos como este me alegro de ser una Otaku obsesionada – Stella (tú y medio mundo)

-pero para poder meternos en estos asuntos tendríamos que o bien ser un país o una ciudad – Anastasia

-ese es un buen punto, unas ciudadanas cualquiera no pueden ir por ahí metiéndose en la vida de un montón de países – Stella

-veo que al menos no estaba tan mal con mis sospechas – Inglaterra

-esto es extraño, hasta donde sé se supone que no eres del tipo que admite que necesita ayuda – Britany

-Wow Bryt aprendes rápido, y lo que tratas de decir se resume en que Inglaterra es tsundere – Stella

-esta es una excepción – Inglaterra

-pues dime entonces Arthur, ¿Por qué ciudad nos vas a hacer pasar? Porque dudo mucho que haya un país sin representación a estas alturas – Stella

-de hecho en eso te equivocas – Inglaterra

-hm… si tu lo dices, ¿entonces quienes vamos a ser? – Stella

-un momento yo ya soy Britany – Britany

-Bryt este no es el momento para el sarcasmo – Stella

-¿pero a que te refieres con eso de que ciudad vamos a ser? – Britany

-cierto, Britany no sabe nada de Hetalia – Anastasia

-se me paso de largo – Stella

-pues por su acento y su actitud debería ser una de las ciudades del cejotas – Anastasia

-¡Anastasia! – Stella

-tengo razón y lo sabes – Anastasia

-¡igual! – Stella

-tsk, a ti tampoco te agrada – Anastasia

-ya estuvo – Stella

Y habiendo dicho esto le dio un golpecillo a su amiga en el brazo, si bien no había usado nada de fuerza la ahora bastante más rubia castaña se llevo una mano al brazo frunciendo el seño

-¿y que tiene que ver mi sangre con todo esto? – Britany

-pues por ejemplo yo tengo sangre italiana, francesa, española y rusa, en este caso mi sangre no es una combinación muy bonita sin mencionar que le provocaría migraña a Arthur aquí presente – Stella

Britany asintió tratando de procesar todo el asunto, pero esto era demasiado raro para ella que en su vida había visto Hetalia y no sabia ni quien era quien, mucho menos como eran… por otro lado en realidad tenia sentido lo que había dicho Stella porque, ella que conoce de historia y geografía, sabe que Inglaterra no se lleva bien con Francia ni España aunque lo de Italia y Rusia todavía no lo entiende (pobre e inocente Britany)

-creo que lo mas sensato en esta situación es que yo me encargue de Britany – Inglaterra

-¿y quien voy a ser? – Britany

-ah, pues… Londres – Inglaterra

-¡genial! – Britany

-hm… ¿Qué con Anya? – Stella

-ni pienso ser una de sus ciudades – Anastasia

-y Francia también esta fuera de discusión siendo que lo odias mas que el – Stella

-Gott si me lo mencionas de nuevo… - Anastasia

-si, si… muy bonito – Stella

La castaña rodo sus ojos y luego miro al ingles con desprecio, a esto al ingles se le ocurrió una idea de quien podría ser la chica

-puede ser Narvik, así será mas fácil – Inglaterra

-¡Dio Mio! No puedo creer que lo diga pero eso es brillante – Stella

-¿y eso donde queda? – Anastasia

Stella la mira y empieza a reírse sola mientras la oji-celeste pone cara de "¿Qué carajos?", una vez que se calmo, Stella, miro a su amiga divertida e imaginándose su reacción

-en Noruega, por supuesto – Stella

Y con esto lo primero que ocurrió fue que Anastasia se pusiera mas roja que un tomate y no supiera que decir ni hacer, Stella rio otra vez ya habiendo sabido que reaccionaria así

-este es peor que tu – Britany

-lo se – Stella

-Pues entonces Stella debería ser una ciudad en Rumania – Anastasia

-si claro… ya que tengo toda la pinta – Stella

Anastasia tiene que tragarse sus palabras porque la azabache tiene un punto y mira a otro lado enojada, el ingles mira a Britany (a partir de ahora Londres) muy confundido

-¿siempre son así? – Inglaterra

-básicamente – Britany

-¿pues tendrías que convencer a los italianos entonces? – Anastasia

-eso será difícil – Stella

-puedes convertirte en un país ya que tus amigas están tan seguras de que eres la que mas sabe de las tres – Inglaterra

-eso suena increíble… pero ni idea de que país puedo ser – Stella

-¿Qué tal Macedonia? De ahí venia Alejandro Magno – Londres

-Pues no hay ninguna representación de ese país que yo sepa – Inglaterra

-¡entonces esta arreglado! – Stella

Dicho y hecho los cuatro salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba la reunión Inglaterra fue a hablar con Noruega por unos segundos y luego ambos fueron donde las chicas, si bien el ingles había logrado poco el noruego termino aceptando por alguna razón así que eso quedo arreglado pero la única que podía entrar a la junta era Stella pues era solo para países así que las chicas se quedaron fuera para vigilar a Sealand (+) algo de lo que Anastasia se quejo buen rato pero Britany la hiso sentirse mejor con su inocencia (ya que ella todavía no entiende muy bien)

-¿el que valla ahí adentro no significa que va a ver a Rumania? – Britany

-¡tienes razón! Adoraría ver su expresión – Anastasia

-dime Sealand ¿crees que podrías ayudarnos? – Britany

-solo si convences a Inglaterra de nombrarme un país – Sealand

-lo siento pero no puedo prometerte nada – Britany

-¿puedes intentarlo? – Sealand

-de acuerdo, pero nos tienes que ayudar a meternos en la reunión sin ser notadas – Britany

-claro… ah por cierto todavía no se quienes son – Sealand

-Yo soy Londres pero preferiría que me llamaras Britany – Britany

-¡eso es genial! Tú me puedes decir Peter si quieres… uh ¿y quien es ella? – Sealand

-Narvik – Anastasia

Lo que paso en la sala de reuniones

Inglaterra entro acompañado de Noruega y Stella, quien ahora era Macedonia, dentro estaba medio mundo (literalmente) y muchos notaron a la recién llegada

-¡ey! Es esa chica de hoy a la mañana – Dinamarca

Stella tiene uno de esos momentos en los que en un anime al personaje le aparece una gotita gigante en la cabeza (sweat-drop) y con toda razón

-¿ella es otro país? – Dinamarca

-ako, soy Macedonia… вкус – Stella

La azabache mira al piso porque no tiene ni idea de cuando aprendió a hablar macedonio pero lo siente más suyo que el español

-Wah me encanta tu remera – dijo alguien

Muy bien, quisiera aclararles que ya que no aparece tanto en la serie ella no reconoce su voz pero como le han hablado levanta la cabeza para después sonrojarse

\- благодарение – Stella

Ahora para que el lector sepa con quien habla les diré que lleva una remera negra con la palabra "Drácula" en rojo y una sonrisa con colmillos debajo (no se si existirá algo así); así es… esta hablando con Rumania

-oh, soy Rumania por cierto, pero si quieres puedes llamarme Vladimir – Rumania

-En ese caso me puedes decir Stella – Stella

-¿Dónde conseguiste esa remera? – Rumania

-oh, fue un regalo en realidad – Stella

-¿enserio? – Rumania

-ako, una amiga me lo dio de cumpleaños porque me encanta todo lo fantástico – Stella

El rumano sonrió de lado, la chica ya le caía bien; claro que no era el único porque las cosas siempre se movilizan cuando entra un nuevo país a la sala…

Tiempo actual

Sealand logro meter a las dos chicas y ahora los tres estaban escuchando y viendo la reunión desde atrás de una maceta, ¿Cómo cabían los tres detrás de una maceta? Supongo que jamás lo sabremos…

-¿la viste? Se puso roja de repente – Britany

-eso es porque tiene a Rumania en frente – Anastasia

-oh ya veo a donde va esto – Britany

-estoy casi segura de que hay algo de sangre francesa en tus venas – Anastasia

-eso seria raro – Sealand

-amen – Anastasia

-Apss, hey esta hablando de su remera – Britany

-¿Cómo la escuchas? – Anastasia

-no lo hago, solo la conozco demasiado – Britany

-¿enserio? – Sealand

-sip, hey Peter, podrías decirme quien es quien, es mi primera vez en una de estas – Britany

-claro, el que esta peleándose con Inglaterra es Francia, ese que esta comiéndose como cien hamburguesas es América (EEUU), el que esta durmiendo en aquella esquina es Grecia – Sealand

Así durante lo que quedaba de la reunión el pequeño no-país señalo y nombro a cada uno de los países, no que la ojiverde fuera a acordarse de todo eso en un rato pero era más útil porque al menos tenía mas idea o al menos se aprendía los nombres que le susurraba Anastasia con cada país que mencionaba el rubio; la castaña decididamente ayudaría al chico porque le había caído bien y así tal vez conseguiría saber mas de este lugar porque sigue sin entender nada (y no lo va a hacer nunca pero bueh). Lo que si es que mientras están detrás de la maceta ve primero como reacciona Stella al que tiene en frente, que según Anastasia se llama Vladimir, y como la mirada de la mencionada se queda de vez en cuando en el chico que Stella le había presentado como Lukas para mirar a otro lado velozmente cuando notaba que ella se daba cuenta, fue entonces que Britany decidió que sus amigas eran muy obvias y que esto iba a ser de lo mas divertido aunque ni sepa en que lio se esta metiendo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (+) No tengo ni idea de como se llama Sealand en español  
> Traducciones /Google traductor/  
> ako: Si  
> KBYC: un gusto  
> благодарение: gracias


	3. I zee your underwear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peligro: la aparición de algunos OC... CAPITULO CORTO  
> Disclaimer: El día que Hetalia me pertenesca el mundo explotara en pedazos!!

Stella fue presentada a cada país mientras tenia un pequeño momento fangirl dentro de su cabeza que no sabia como estaba controlando, cuando llego a Hungría hubo un poco de acción en la sala y las dos se encontraron con que tenían gustos en común y la húngara incluso le dijo que podría usar su sartén de ser necesario. Con el tiempo se dio un descanso y todos salieron de la sala menos Stella que se dirigió hacia la maceta

-Muy bien девојки (1) ya pueden salir – Stella

Britany y Anastasia soltaron un suspiro sincronizado mientras se levantaban del escondite seguidas de Sealand

-tienen que dejar de meter gente en sus líos – Stella

-fue idea de Britany – Anastasia

-y tu decidiste venir – Britany

-lamento si Londres y Narvik te arrastraron – Stella

-para nada Britany me dijo que me iba a apoyar para convertirme en un país – Sealand

-oh ¿enserio? Eso suena de lo mas gentil de su parte – Stella

-hey, el chico es muy tierno – Britany

Stella rodo sus ojos y en ese momento los que se habían ido volvieron para ver a las otras dos desconocidas

-así que, ¿Quiénes son estas bellas madmuaselles? – Francia

-pues Londres y Narvik – Stella

-¿Quién es lon…? – Britany

Stella tapo la boca de su amiga justo a tiempo para evitar que metiera la pata a lo grande, le lanza una de esas miradas habladoras que la castaña interpreta como "cállate o te pego"

-Lamento eso, Londres prefiere que la llamen Britany – Stella

-ya veo – Francia

Britany logro sacarse a Stella de encima y esta se fue a hablar con Hungría otra vez hasta que se acordó de algo y decidió divertirse

-I see London I see France – Stella

-And I see your underpants – Prussia

Stella frunció el ceño y Hungría le dio la sartén sin preguntar *smack* el albino quedo en el piso con un chichón, esto ocasiono que Anastasia empezara a reírse con cierta risilla un tanto particular

-¡Que risa mas awesome! – Prusia

-en lo personal la odio – Anastasia

Y así Prusia fue condenado al rincón emo, tanto Britany como Stella fueron a consolar al pobre pruso mientras Anastasia las miraba aburrida

-Pobre – Britany

-Anda Prusia, ¿no estabas diciendo algo de tu asombrosa risa? – Stella

-yo concuerdo, no todos los días se escucha una risa así – Britany

El albino las mira desde donde esta como si acabaran de caer del cielo

-¿lo dicen enserio? – Prusia

-of course – Britany

-ako, no te preocupes por Narvik, ella es así con todo el mundo – Stella

Britany asintió y la sonrisa volvió al pruso mientras reía con esa extraña risa suya, las chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa, luego Britany vio a Grecia caerse al piso y puso cara de preocupada

-¿el esta bien? – Britany

-ah el siempre hace eso – Prusia

-la verdad te preocupas demasiado Bryt – Stella

-no puedo evitarlo – Britany

Stella suspiro dejando escapar una sonrisa, en ese momento vieron a un pelirrojo robándole la colita a una pelirroja muy similar y salir corriendo a lo que Britany le puso la traba y Stella le saco la colita con facilidad, la pelirroja fue hasta ellas y se la devolvieron

-Muchas gracias, por cierto soy Irlanda del Norte pero me pueden llamar Alanis –

-Pues yo soy Macedonia y esta es Londres – Stella

-Preferiría que me llames Britany, Stella – Britany

-contigo es siempre así – Stella

-así que tu eres la capital de Inglaterra, siento pena por ti –

-ustedes dos son iguales – Stella

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada y ambas rieron, siendo que la risa de Britany llamo la atención de algunos de los presentes y Stella temió por la vida de su amiga pero esto cambio a estupefacción cuando esta se unió con la del francés a coro y sin poder mas empezó a reír ella también

Una vez arreglado los tres que no se suponía estuvieran ahí se tuvieron que ir, Britany no acepto hasta que Prusia no dijo de llevarlos a pasear porque total él tampoco era un país y Stella le dijo que si veía que Anastasia y el se miraban fijo agarrara a Sealand y volviera corriendo antes de que la metieran en medio

Ambas situaciones pasaron de manera monótona y una vez terminada la conferencia todos tenían que irse a sus casas, Inglaterra se llevo a Britany consigo y Anastasia se fue con los Nórdicos siendo medio arrastrada por Mathias quien estaba de buen humor como siempre; Italia decidió invitar a Stella a comer con el porque de una forma u otra la azabache había terminado diciendo que ella sabia hacer pasta y el italiano la invito en el momento

-eh Stella – Rumania

-dime – Stella

-yo, este… pensé que tal vez querrías quedarte en mi casa – Rumania

-no puedo, ya me invito Italia – Stella

-Ve~ ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – Italia

-¿enserio? – Rumania

-Ve~ - Italia

-pues si tu lo dices – Rumania

-¡vamos a hacer pasta~! – Stella

-¡Pasta~! – Italia

Y una vez arreglado quien iría a donde las tres amigas se reunieron un poco antes de tener que irse

-Muy bien, Britany cuídate de Escocia – Stella

-¿por? – Britany

-solo hazlo, y no tengo que decirte nada a ti ¿verdad Anya? – Stella

-yo si se como son estas personas – Anastasia

-bien, entonces después las veo o las llamo, después veo – Stella

-Yo mejor me voy ahora – Anastasia

Dicho esto la ahora definitivamente rubia (había empezado castaña) de ojos celestes se dirigió hacia el grupo de cinco hombres que la esperaban y perderse de vista con ellos

-trata de no enojar a Inglaterra – Stella

-si mama – Britany

-muy graciosa, pero enserio y después hablamos – Stella

-yes, ya lo habías dicho, ahora me voy – Britany

La castaña se va donde el Ingles y Sealand la esperan y en el camino Francia la detiene y lo ultimo que Stella escucha antes de darse vuelta es un "blody frog" que le hace sonreír como solo puede hacerlo una fanática; cabe destacar que Stella esta en su novena nube si bien actúa normal y se dirige hacia los dos italianos y el rumano colado sonriendo como lo ha hecho todo este rato

Ahora mis buenos amigos quiero decirles que contare lo que a cada una de ellas les paso, empezando por Britany y terminando con Stella para que así empiece de verdad la historia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) девојки: niñas


	4. Well done London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este va dedicado a la inspiración para Britany a demás de mi editora y mi mejor amiga (momento cursi) que va con el nombre arRosz (y asi le dire por toda la eternidad)  
> Disclaimer: Britany le pertenece a arRosz (porque es ella), Stella me pertenece a mí, Anastasia le pertenece a mi otra amiga y Hetalia le sigue perteneciendo a la misma persona (creo…)  
> arRosz me ayudo a pensar esto pero se me olvido así que estuve un rato hasta que me inspire viendo desmotivaciones

La casa de Inglaterra resulto ser muchísimo mas impresionante de lo que Britany esperaba, lamentablemente Sealand decidió irse a su pequeño pedazo de mundo lo que convirtió el viaje hasta ahí en algo muy silencioso

Al llegar Inglaterra le dijo a Britany que podía pasear por la casa mientras el cocinaba la comida, al saberse permitida de explorar la gran casa Britany comenzó a caminar por los pasillos alegremente y sonriendo cada vez que veía algo interesante; dada su curiosa curiosidad (valga la redundancia) Britany pronto se hallo en la biblioteca del ingles y se sorprendió a si misma reconociendo algunos de los libros, desde un librito infantil hasta algo para personas mayores a Britany, todo los tipos de libros, todos ingleses cabe aclarar, que uno se pueda imaginar, lo que quieras… ahí estaba, y debo hacerles saber que Britany adora leer como nadie mas en este mundo y esta como en el cielo de los libros, el único problema es que están en ingles aunque si sigue pasando tiempo en este mundo la pobre se va olvidar que en algún momento hablo en español

Fuera por el hecho de que Britany aun atenta se choca hasta con las paredes, fuera el hecho de que al estar distraída esto era peor, fuera por que Escocia quería asustar a Inglaterra y la única ventana que había abierta era la de la biblioteca, fuera por que este también andaba distraído ¡o fuera por lo que fuera que fuese! Que estos dos se chocaran y por esto notaran la presencia del otro

-oh sorry – Britany

Escocia semi-reconoce el acento británico pero parpadea varias veces porque esta es una chica que no ha visto antes y digamos que con sus jeans ajustados y su remera amarilla con una guitarra estampada en negro Britany se ve bastante bien (podría dedicarme a inventar remeras) y Escocia esta en medio del dilema de por que ella esta en casa de Inglaterra

-¿Quién eres tu lass? – Escocia [insert sexy Scotish accent] (Bueh yo creo que el acento escoces es sexy)

Y como sabe que se tiene que acostumbrar a toda esta locura la ojiverde dice lo que se acuerda

-soy Londres, pero preferiría que me llames Britany – Britany

-¿tu eres la capital de Inglaterra? – Escocia [insisto con lo del acento]

-yes, y ¿tu eres? – Britany

-yo soy Escocia – Escocia (redundancia)

-encantada – Britany

Escocia sonríe de lado porque encuentra a la chica muy diferente del ingles que esta justamente buscando a Britany porque tiene la comida lista y de alguna manera sabe que Escocia esta ahí

-hey Britany… - Inglaterra

Ambos se dan vuelta y Britany sonríe un poco deduciendo lo que vienen a decirle y el ingles básicamente se sonroja y carraspea para quitárselo

-ya esta la comida – Inglaterra

-how cool – Britany

-veo que ya conociste a Escocia – Inglaterra

El escoces sonríe porque se da cuenta de lo que pasa y arma un plan maestro para divertirse un buen rato; los tres se dirigieron al comedor donde Inglaterra les sirvió pollo con papas que Escocia (y el publico) veía como una cosa negra incomible, el pelirrojo miro a la castaña de reojo mientras esta se llevaba un bocado a la boca y el escoces temía por su vida y la de ella; de cualquier forma como Britany viene de un mundo donde la comida inglesa en realidad es bastante rica (¡a mi me gusta!) no se ve afectada, es mas le parece que esta delicioso y como es educadita lo va a decir

-¡esta delicioso! – Britany

Escocia pone la mejor cara de "¿Qué carajos?" que alguien pueda poner e Inglaterra mira a Britany como si se acabara de caer del cielo mientras no puede evitar sonreír porque Britany debe ser la única persona a la que le gusta su comida

Escocia que ha visto su señal para empezar sonríe y se pone cerca de la castaña y le toma de la barbilla mirándole los labios

-¿segura que no quieres algo mas sabroso? – Escocia

Pero antes de que la castaña le pudiera decir que la soltara el escoces sale volando a la pared y parado ahí en medio de un ataque *cough* de celos *cough* esta Inglaterra que tiene una de esas crucecitas rojas que son tan comunes en el anime encima de su cabeza

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Britany

La castaña apura el paso hasta donde esta el escoces con cara de preocupada

-¿estas bien? – Britany

-my head – Escocia

-poor guy - Britany

Antes de que Britany pudiera darle al ingles un buen reto este esta detrás de ella con una bolsa de hielo

-you me encargare de él, es tarde go to sleep – Inglaterra

-¡no eres mi jefe! Good night Scoty~, Arthur – Britany

Y con esto se fue arriba a la pieza que Inglaterra le había dicho antes y se tira en la cama porque este fue un día muy largo y aunque cree que esto es un sueño raro una pequeña parte de ella desea despertarse en ese mismo cuarto al día siguiente

Escocia miro al ingles de forma divertida mientras este lo miraba enojado

-¿no me ibas a poner hielo? – Escocia

Dicho y hecho el ingles le tiro la bolsa de hielo y se fue del cuarto, el escoces se rio un poco antes de tomar la bolsa y ponérsela en la cabeza mientras subía para ir a su cuarto en la casa y planear que haría al día siguiente

Inglaterra va al cuarto de Britany para preguntar si necesita algo porque todavía es Inglaterra y tiene que ser un caballero pero cuando entra a la habitación la encuentra dormida encima de la cama con la ropa que llevaba puesta; el ingles se sonroja un poco porque Britany se ve tierna así y porque no se atreve a acercarse mas por miedo a despertarla y que se enoje todavía mas de lo que obviamente estaba porque lamentablemente Britany habla dormido

-ingles estupido – Britany

Y el pobre de las cejas pobladas lo escucho por lo que se fue de la habitación hacia la suya, vamos a admitir que un poco deprimido porque hay una ínfima posibilidad de que se nos halla enamorado a primera vista, o se esta tomando esto muy enserio… una de dos. Lo irónico de todo el asunto es que el británico se perdió todo el discurso de Britany de como sus cejas son raras, de que cocina bien (algo que seguramente lo hubiera puesto contento), que es un bruto y que tiene lindos ojos; porque sepa el lector que la pobre Britany no se lo puede sacar de la cabeza, por lo menos como es un sueño al día siguiente se le va a olvidar, pero para su entretenimiento y que salten a conclusiones diré que no ha mencionado a Escocia en ningún momento, queda en su imaginación lo que pueda significar esto pero recuerden que cuando se despierte se le olvida

Y ahora mis queridos lectores creo que les he dicho mas de lo que hubiera debido y debo pasar a lo que paso el mismo día pero en casa de los Nórdicos

Les pido volvamos a la salida de la sala de juntas donde Anastasia Berditch, la ciudad de Narvik, abandono el lugar con los cinco Nórdicos, sea preciso ahora contar su parte de la historia…


	5. Saste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y si en ves de decir que estos capítulos son cortos mejor digo que el uno es muy largo? Si, eso funciona para mí (definitivamente muy corto)  
> Disclaimer: soy culpable de crear mis propios personajes y meterlos en historias ya creadas, de basarlos en personas reales, de cambiar la actitud de los que ya habían sido creados, de idear historias que solo funcionan con ciertos personajes, de usar historias que no son mías como base, pero sobre todo soy culpable de hacer lo que amo y amar lo que hago ¿esta eso tan mal?

-eh, ¿Quién es ella? – Dinamarca

-Narvik – Noruega

-…- Anastasia

Si les soy sincera como Anastasia si que ve Hetalia y conoce a los personajes bien y justamente ahora esta en su nube personal porque es fanática de los Nórdicos, especialmente Noruega, actuaba como si no estuviera sorprendida la mayor parte del tiempo

La casa de los nórdicos con su suerte tenia un cuarto extra que ella usaría por el momento, una vez adentro se permitió tener su pequeño momento de fanática y gritar a una almohada mientras pensaba en lo genial que era esto y como lo iba a disfrutar al máximo, así que se fue al baño para verse completamente cambiada y sonreírse a si misma antes de sujetarse el pelo en una colita alta y salir para ver que podía hacer en la casa

Mientras caminaba por la casa se encontró con los nórdicos en medio de lo que parecía una escena típica que era básicamente los cuatro hablando en una habitación mientras Noruega trataba de matar a Dinamarca, la ahora rubia no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risilla llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Noruega

-pues, estaba buscándolos porque seria genial poder darme un baño pero no tengo nada de ropa para cambiarme – Anastasia (aterradoramente en personaje)

El silencio lleno la habitación mientras Anastasia miraba curiosa a los cinco delante suyo, pasa que ellos no esperaban este comentario pero igual tiene razón

-bueno, no me importa si es ropa de chico, solo es por el momento – Anastasia

Ni me pregunten como va a funcionar la cosa que esto es anime y aquí hasta la física no tiene sentido; así que cuando salen de su pequeño momento de shock Finlandia le ofrece ropa porque es el que esta mas cerca de su medida y ella acepta alegremente y vuelve por donde ha venido para finalmente darse una merecida ducha, ya que termina se queda un rato en la habitación hasta que Islandia aparece para llamarle a comer

-oh, cierto, tu eres el hermanito de Noruega – Anastasia

A Islandia le apareció le sale el famoso face palm de adentro y piensa que claro que es una de las ciudades de su hermano, la rubia sonríe al ver esto porque se lo esperaba y sale de la habitación

Luego de cenar las seis personas que ahora estaban en a habitación estaban sumamente aburridas

-¿hay alguna cosa para hacer? – Anastasia

-podríamos ver tele pero se rompió en nuestra ultima reunión – Dinamarca

A la de ojos celestes le aparece una gotita en la cabeza mientras piensa que esto es muy estupido

-pero seguro hay otras cosas para hacer que no involucren la tele ¿Qué tal una partida de Póker? Seguro tienen un mazo – Anastasia

-lo tenemos pero el único que sabe jugar es Islandia – Finlandia

-entonces ¿Qué tal una apuesta? – Anastasia

-¿de que se trata? – Islandia

-pues si yo gano… veamos, hmm… le dirás hermano mayor a Noruega – Anastasia

El noruego sonríe porque esta chica le cae muy bien y el islándico frunce un poco el seño

-¿y si yo gano? – Islandia

-no se ¿Qué quieres? – Anastasia

Islandia se lo piensa un poco y le viene una idea porque ha visto la sonrisa de su hermano (que al fin y al cabo lo es) y decide molestarle un poco porque el siempre lo molesta con el asuntillo que la rubia ha traído a colación

-quiero un beso – Islandia

Anastasia se sonroja bastante porque como ya he dicho es fanática de los nórdicos, y si bien tiene una preferencia por Lukas su fanática interna no puede contra Emil (sus nombres humano). Pero después tiene una idea brillante y asiente con la cabeza porque si habla seguro tartamudea y el islandés sonríe si bien no esperaba que accediera tan fácil

Luego de mucho ruido y literalmente pocas nueces porque estaban buscando el mazo de cartas, Islandia y Anastasia se sentaron en una mesa a jugar mientras los otros miraban curiosos y porque todo el asunto era súper interesante, si bien Noruega seguía con su cara de póker, y dice que no sabe jugar…

~un inesperadamente largo juego de Póker después~

-no lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo ganaste? – Anastasia

-am… Islandia es el campeón de póker porque es Islandia – Finlandia (porque eso tiene sentido)

-forbanne (1)… esta bien perdí – Anastasia

-aunque generalmente no se tarda tanto – Noruega

-bueno, yo también se como jugar al Póker sabes – Anastasia

-ya veo – Noruega

Sepan que Noruega es el único que sabe que en realidad Anastasia es solo una chica normal que ha terminado aquí por culpa del inglés pero que parece bastante familiarizada con todo este lio

-Narvik – Islandia

-oh, si es mejor que cumpla mi parte ¿huh? – Anastasia

Dicho y hecho la rubia le dio un beso al islandés en la mejilla aunque vamos a admitir que un tanto cerca de la comisura de los labios porque aunque a ella le pese tiene una pequeña pizca de sangre francesa; el isleño por su parte se sonroja sin poder evitarlo y si creen en el amor a primera vista entonces puede que estén mas propensos a creer en los celos por esta clase de enamoramiento a los que graciosamente, en lo personal, llamo "celos a primera vista". Siendo toda la afirmación cierta podrán entender que es lo que le paso al estoico noruego en ese momento, y si mi explicación ha sido muy compleja lo resumiré de esta forma: Noruega esta celoso de Islandia

Luego antes de alejarse le susurro algo al islandés, y si Emil se había sonrojado antes ahora se ha convertido del mismo color que cierta fruta medio emblemática en estas series; mientras en algún lugar de Italia del Sur, Romano estornuda por razones de causa mayor… o en otras palabras, Islandia esta rojo como un tomate (así es más fácil)

-hazlo – Anastasia

Islandia traga saliva y mira a su hermano de reojo quien esta de nuevo con su cara normal pero interiormente sigue molesto, el islandés vuelve a tragar saliva

-lo diré solo una vez, hermano mayor – Islandia

-no pudo haber sido tan difícil – Anastasia (que alguien resalte el "tan")

-takk (2)– Noruega

-du er velkommen (3) – Anastasia

El noruego deja escapar una sonrisilla y la de ojos celestes se sonroja notablemente, dando por terminada la noche se dirige hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y se da media vuelta un poco antes

-god natt (4) – Anastasia

Y ahora, finalmente nos vamos de la casa de los nórdicos y nos tomamos el primer vuelo a Italia a ver lo que paso con nuestra tercer y ultima protagonista, la señorita Stella ¿o debería decir Macedonia?

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:  
> (1) maldición  
> (2) gracias /fácil/  
> (3) de nada  
> (4) buenas noches


	6. инфилтрат

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me acabo de dar cuenta que lo único mio es Stella y la trama… que loco ¿no?  
> Britany le pertenece a arRosz (pues es ella), Anastasia le pertenece mi otra amiga, y si no saben a quien le pertenece Hetalia, sepan por lo menos que no es mio

Hemos llegado finalmente a la bella Italia, ya pueden bajar del avión y disfrutar de la hermosa vista, pero no por mucho tiempo que si no llegamos tarde y nos perdemos de lo mejor…

¿Listo? Ahora vamos directo a casa de los hermanos Italia donde se encuentran los mencionados hermanos junto con la alegre macedónica, quien vino invitada, y el colado rumano, quien vino de prepo. Lo que pasa es que, si bien Feliciano es un caso perdido y Lovino un tsundere, los italianos se han dado cuenta de que el rumano esta flechado por la azabache, quien por cierto ignora esto completamente o le agarra un ataque de fanática y se nos desmaya

Sacando de lado todo lo anterior, lo primer al llegar al lugar fue que Stella y Feliciano se dirigieran a la cocina para hacer pasta, mientras ellos cocinan Vladimir esta espiando desde algún rincón por lo que tanto el como Feliciano escuchan cuando la chica comienza a tararear, lo mas genial es que es pegajosa y pronto Feliciano empieza a tararear también y con la melodía de fondo hacen todo el teatro de la pasta

Para aquellos curiosos, nuestra extravagante protagonista esta tarareando "secrets" de One Republic porque fue lo ultimo que escucho antes del musical cuando todavía estaba en su realidad y se le ha quedado pegada, ahora a Italia y Rumania también se les quedara pegada… ¡esta canción es peor que un bostezo! A todo el asunto Romano se nos va a poner del lado bueno y va a ayudar a la chica sin razón aparente porque si digo su razón me gano una importante cantidad de insultos en italiano lo cual no me gusta nada; volviendo a lo que importa Romano decidió ayudar a Stella cuando esta tiene planeado ayudarle desde que se ha enterado que es real porque ella ya sabe sobre las relaciones que hay entre las personas de aquí, las ventajas de ser una otaku…

Así que teniendo en cuenta todo lo mencionado, el generalmente molesto italiano espera al momento para poder hacer algo

Una vez terminada la pasta y puesta la mesa los cuatro se dispusieron a comer mientras Italia le esta contando algo a la /ahora/ macedónica quien escucha mientras come tranquilamente

Al finalizar la cena de alguna forma u otra los hermanos Italia terminan teniendo uno de sus momentos y mientras Italia corre se oculta detrás de Stella

-fratello se enojo conmigo – Italia

-eso es porque siempre estas hablando del bastardo de las patatas – Romano

-no creo que sea algo malo – Stella

-ve~ Macedonia es muy amable – Italia

-me puedes decir Stella si quieres – Stella (¿Quién mas podría haberlo dicho?)

-Ve~ que bonito nombre – Italia

-благодарам (1), quiero decir… grazie~ – Stella

-ve~ - Italia

Digamos que a todo el rato nuestro polizón esta en el peor momento de su larga vida y la distraída de Stella no se da cuenta de nada (lo malo es que Stella soy yo). Después de mucho alboroto todos van a dormir y como solo tienen una habitación extra el rumano duerme en el sofá como buen polizón que es… para la diversión del lector agregare el hecho de que Stella, siendo una fiel impresión mía, tiene la necesidad de bajar a mitad de la noche por agua, fue gracias a esto que la /ahora/ macedónica fuera directo a la cocina, con todo el lio el rumano despertó y cuando ella salió de la cocina con el vaso de agua sus miradas se cruzaron, seria comprensible decir que el violeta se encontró con el rojo sabiendo que Stella tiene los ojos del primer color y todos saben como se ve Vladimir…

-oh, здраво (2) – Stella

-¿Qué haces despierta? – Rumania

-podría preguntarte lo mismo – Stella

-¡no vale! Yo pregunte primero – Rumania

Stella deja escapar una risilla porque recuerda algo y luego alza un poco el vaso como si brindara con el aire

-vine por un poco de agua – Stella

-ya veo – Rumania

-жал, seguro te desperté con tanto ruido – Stella

-no importa, de cualquier forma estaba teniendo un sueño pésimo – Rumania

-no tienes que mentirme, soy consiente de que hago demasiado ruido – Stella

De una forma u otra, y cabe aclarar que aquí dejo a la mente del lector divagar cuanto quiera, la azabache y el rubio se pusieron a hablar de cosas que solamente ellos podría entender, o en otra palabras, se pusieron a discutir sobre vampiros y, me perdonen los fanáticos, criticar Crepúsculo ya que cuando Stella le conto el argumento al rumano lo primero que este hiso fue gritar que los vampiros no brillaban

Imagínense la sorpresa de los italianos al bajar y encontrarse a ambos en el sillón, ella con la cabeza sobre su hombro y el con la cabeza sobre la cabeza de la azabache ¡una escena digna de película romántica! Ambos italianos sonrieron por distintas razone, lo cual es raro porque generalmente Lovino no sonríe tan fácilmente

-vamos a despertarlos – Italia

.Oi, ¿eres idiota o te entrenas? – Romano

-ve~ ¿Por qué no? – Italia

-ve a hacerme el desayuno bastardo – Romano (genial para cambiar el tema)

Feliciano no dijo nada mas porque no quiere que Lovino se enoje y se fue a la cocina seguido de Lovino. Si los italianos se han sorprendido con la vista imagínense la reacción de los afectados al darse cuenta como han dormido, ni mencionar que ahora están tan rojos como la comida favorita de cierto italiano que maldice bastante; de pronto para cortar con el silencio incomodo el estomago de Stella se queja y ella se mira la panza

-me pregunto si habrá quedado pasta de ayer – Stella

Rumania cae al piso como buen personaje anime que es mientras Stella se dirige a la cocina, Vladimir se recupera y la sigue escuchando su propio estomago hablar y cuando llegan a la cocina ven a los italianos haciendo el desayuno y ambos sonríen, luego Stella se acuerda de algo y hace un calculo mental muy malo para luego decidir hacer lo que ha pensado

-oye Italia, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono? – Stella

-Ve~ - Italia

-voy a tomar eso como un si – Stella

Y dicho esto la de ojos violetas desaparece por la puerta para ir a donde esta el teléfono de alguna forma y marcando el primer numero que le viene a la cabeza y milagrosamente dar con el lugar al que quería llamar, a todo esto ella sigue actuando como si fuera todo muy normal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) gracias   
> (2) hola


	7. Allies meet London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La culpable de este capitulo es mi amiga 'arRosz' ya que durante un laargo tiempo yo estuve sin compu   
> arRosz: Tengan piedad de mi y disfruten de la merecida y esperada lectura :D  
> Disclaimer: esta historia le pertenece a Stary, y solo algunos de sus personajes al autor de Hetalia (sigue siendo un gran misterio para mi) [ella no ve Hetalia]  
> PD: Puede que en algunas partes suene distinto a lo que escribe Star [esa soy yo], pero es porque le corregí algunas palabritas…cualquier duda comenten

Retomando desde el final del capítulo IV…

Britany despertó en "su habitación" y hurgó los cajones encontrando, para su sorpresa masiva (así es, soy una despistada por naturaleza) lo necesario para darse un merecido baño. Luego de pasar menos tiempo del que acostumbraba en el agua, debido al repentino recuerdo de estar en casa ajena, sale de vuelta a su habitación para encontrar un cambio de ropa que Arthur le había traído y se pone despreocupadamente, maravillándose porque el inglés posea ropa que le quede tan bien, un par de jeans y una camisa azul con las palabras "Rock N' Roll" en rojo, cuando golpean la puerta frenéticamente

\- Dale tiempo a la capital inglesa para terminar de arreglarse - Britany

\- Pero Francia ha venido por ti y, si no sales ya, lass, el cejotas se entera y lo mata - Escocia [su acento! :3]

\- ¡Coming! - Britany

En lo que le lleva al pelirrojo suspirar, la puerta se abre y sale una presentable Britany, que deja a Alistor con la boca abierta del asombro ante la super-rapidez de la chica

A todo esto, el inglés, movido por todo el ruido y la curiosidad, sale de su cuarto y se dirige a donde ellos

\- What's going on here? - Inglaterra

\- Nada, tan solo el hecho de que Francia quiere convertir a Londres en territorio francés - Escocia, siguiendo su plan malvado

\- Oh….Wait! What? - Inglaterra

Britany ya había bajado las escaleras, posicionándose en la entrada y abriendo la puerta a Fancis para este momento

\- Hello, Francis - Britany

\- Bonjour, mon cherri - Francia

Dicho esto, le toma la mano y se la besa, hacienda que la /ahora/ londinense se sonroje levemente

\- You, Bloody Frog, aléjate de MI capital! - aparece Inglaterra de repente

Y así es como Francia recibe un golpe en la cabeza a la vez que la joven le lanza una mirada de desaprobación a Inglaterra

\- Ya deja de golpear a todo el mundo, god! Deberías ser más caballero, como el pobre Francis, aquí en el suelo - Britany

Acto seguido, Iggy-Browse se pone en plan de "No me grites" mientras ocupa su propio Emo Corner y, por alguna razón, Britany se queda donde está, cuando de repente…

\- Yo! Dudes! - dice una voz masculina

\- Hey, America!¿Qué haces aquí? - Escocia

\- Vine a por Iggy - EEUU

\- Es ese de ahí, en el rincón emo - Britany

\- Thanks!...Whoa, duddette, tengo dos preguntas para ti: ¿Por qué llevas puesta mi remera favorita y cómo es que te ves tan sexy en ella? - USA

Éstas últimas palabras sacan a Inglaterra del emo corner, mientras Britany se pone de todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles para un humano, a lo cual Arthur responde dando un golpe en la cabeza del estadounidense sin despertar, por primera vez, un reproche por parte de la castaña. Aprovechando esto, Iggy la agarra de la mano y se la lleva mientras comienzan a correr, sin detenerse hasta terminar en el edificio de reuniones.

\- Me parece que conozco este lugar - Britany

\- Estuvimos aquí ayer - Inglaterra

\- Llegan tarde aru - China

\- OMG! ¿puedo decirlo yo también? - Britany

\- ¿De qué hablas aru? - China

\- ¡Del ARU, por supuesto! - Britany (super emocionada)

\- Oh, está bien - China

\- ARUARUARUARUARUARUARUARUARUARU…. - Britany

\- ¿Tan molesto soy aru? - pregunta China preocupado

\- No, es que me ha gustado - Britany

\- Ahh, has hecho llorar a China - voz masculina que asusta

Britany mira a su derecha y pega un salto al encontrarse con un rubio de ojos violetas, ahora ya sabe de donde aprendió Stella a parecerse de repente (es la sangre rusa les digo)

\- Privet, soy Rusia - Rusia (oh no, redundancia ataca de nuevo!)

Londres se le queda mirando por un rato y, tras el susto, recupera el aliento y se presenta en inglés. En respuesta, el ruso sonríe con su ya patentada dentada de tiburón, lo que le agrada a la ojiverde (por fin alguien único e inigualable [igual que ella] que no tema mostrarse como es).

Tras formarse este complejo pero amigable juicio del ruso, que era muy similar a Star, se quedaron hablando por un largo rato sobre una gran (gigante) variedad de temas que ambos tenían en común. Por supuesto que, dado un momento, nuestra amiga se dio cuenta de cómo los miraba molesto (muy) el inglés y, el incipiente odio de Bielorusia, y decidió que debía continuar con el recorrido en aquel extraordinario lugar. Pero, en cuanto se dio vuelta, se chocó con un chico que le resultaba muy familiar

\- oh, excuse me…hey, tu eres Canada, verdad? - Britany

El canadiense se sonroja y le sonríe tímidamente, todo esto debido a que generalmente nadie lo diferencia de USA, apenas si lo diferencian de las paredes

\- Oui - Responde tímidamente Canada

\- Salto temporal (aunque no lo parezca, acá nos aburrimos muy rápido) -

Luego de una larga, y aburrida, sesión de los aliados muy normal, y de que Britany rebautizase al oso de Canada, Kumajimaro es un nombre muy difícil (deberían comprenderlo todos y apiadarse de la pobre), cada quien se fue a su casa.

Por supuesto, la castaña tuvo que volver sola con el inglés, ahí está la parte interesante después de todo…

En el camino, a Britany no se le ocurrió mejor idea que charlar con el inglés sobre las nuevas amistades, poniendo super-ultra-mega-celoso a Arthur. No sólo era amable con esos extraños países, sino que, además le caían bien y eran amigos, eso era lo que le molestaba. Pero lo peor, era que sentía que ella hablaba más con los demás y que con él era con quien menos palabras había cruzado desde su llegada unos días atrás.

Mientras ella hablaba, el no podía evitar sentir la alegría que transmitía con su largo largo largo relato de todo lo que había hecho con el canadiense y su oso durante la reunión, pero de repente, paró de hablar. Se dio vuelta, preguntándose cual era la razón, y pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos verdes de la chica, dicho esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y en seguida miró para el otro lado.

Como Britany se dio cuenta de esto pero no comprendía la razón, decidió ponerse frente a él y comenzar a caminar de espaldas al camino, pensando que éste se había enojado, entonces, soltó la pregunta

\- Dime, porque siempre golpeas a Francis y a Scotty[1] cuando hablan conmigo? - preguntó la ojiverde pensando que cambiando de tema se le pasaría el mal humor, mientras resolvía su propia curiosidad

Esta pregunta fue la causa de la cara del inglés convirtiéndose en la fruta favorita de color rojo de un italiano que todos aman…

Entonces, Britany, culpemos su despistada y torpe manera de caminar, se tropezó con una roca y, en cuanto Arthur la vio cayendo, sus super reflejos de 007 se activaron y se tiró debajo para que ella no se golpeara…jajaja

Cuando Britany abrió los ojos, se encontró sobre el inglés, en el medio del camino. En seguida abrió él los ojos, la vio, ella estaba toda colorada, y él también, pero ninguno podía reaccionar. Entonces, el inglés sintió una punzada de dolor en la nuca y, como acto reflejo, posó su mano detrás de su cabeza, entonces, ambos despertaron del incómodo y colorado ensueño en que se encontraban, y Britany se levantó, lo ayudó a Arthur a hacer lo mismo, y, utilizando su, generalmente fallida magia, hizo aparecer una bolsa de hielo para él.

Cabe decir que durante el resto del camino ninguno pudo volver a mirar al otro (ambos seguían sonrojados), pero bien que cada tanto, la castaña le preguntaba si se sentía bien…

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Así le llama Britany a Escocia, vale decir, que cada vez que lo hace éste se asemeja a los tomatitos de Romano…


	8. Kühler als ich/Cooler than me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arRosz ataca denuevo!  
> Disclaimer: Esta historia promueve la paz mundial, si tienes problemas con eso no la leas; y ni se te ocurra decir que los golpes que Inglaterra reparte como pan caliente representan violencia, sólo hay amor en ellos :3

8\. Kühler als ich/Cooler than me

\- Tras un par de días, llenos de emoción, en los que se dieron eventos que jamás, jamás se van a enterar (porque no quiero, gua jaja jaja), digamos, para ubicarnos más en años perro (?), el Día de la Tierra (que sería…el 22 de abril), los países miembros de Hetalia se juntaron para celebrarlo y pasarlo de maravilla junto con algunas ciudades (que ya todos conocen) - Voz de narrador super-genial, sin vergüenza lo aceptamos. Me arriesgo a que no entiendan estos maravillosos saltos temporales, pero es que la historia tiene que seguir cierto  _flow_ (para los que no entiendan, somos bilingües detrás de la pantalla del ordenador)…

Mientras hablaban en un rincón (super-ultra normal que en una fiesta siempre haya un grupito tal como el descripto) las chicas notaron la forma con la que se movían algunas personas y su manera de actuar ~ejem, Gilbert, ejem~ [qué? Tengo tos!], y dando por comenzado su increíblemente sencillo pero complicado de entender (sólo para algunos despistados) plan maestro, Stella alzó su, ya de por sí potente voz.

\- Me encantaría cantar algo - Dijo mirando justo a la persona que esperaba que actuara junto a ella.

Britany, muy atenta a todo, chasqueó los dedos causando la aparición de una impecable Gibson Les Paul del 52' (una gran guitarra, para los que no conocen del tema, pss) con unas llamas dibujadas a los costados, provocando un gran asombro en el grupo de gente que ya se encontraba murmurando el parecido de la ojiverde con alguien muy, digamos popular, en las reuniones.

\- Creo que adoro tu magia - Le dice Stella, asombrada ante el extraño hecho de que su amiga lograra hacer aparecer algo sin causar una explosión

\- Yo también  - Responde Britany contenta por el mismo motivo

\- Te tengo una pregunta - Interrumpe Arthur que aparece de la nada - ¿Cómo y cuándo viste mi guitarra?

\- Oh!...El primer día en casa - responde Britany, provocando una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojo en el inglés

Al mismo tiempo, Stella también sonríe, cuando se da cuenta que su amiga se siente cómoda en este mundo, cosa que le traía preocupada… Entonces, recuerda el motivo de todo eso y, separando a la castaña del alegre Iggy, le dice qué es lo que quiere cantar, recibiendo un feliz asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ésta, al tiempo que empieza a tocar la guitarra…

En ese momento, la sala se queda en silencio, dando paso a las voces de las chicas:

 

"See I got you

All figured out

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen

Boy, your so vain

You probably think that this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

 

 

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used to pull all my tricks

I hope that you like this

But you probably won't

You think you're cooler than me"

 

\- Esa canción es tan awesome como yo - Se escucha decir a Prusia, cuando terminan de cantar

\- Jajajajaja Te dije que iba a reaccionar - Stella

\- Y tenías razón jajaajaj - Britany

Stella se reía con su EXTRAÑA risa y a Britany le sale un sonido que hace que la /insisto con el ahora/ macedónica ría aún más y más fuerte

\- ¡Se nos ahoga, rápido! - Britany

\- бог[i], Britany, me vas a matar! - Stella

\- Pero si sólo me reí, aunque lo admito, desde que llegamos que mi risa no es la misma - Responde Britany algo confundida

\- Te ríes igualito que Francia - Stella confiesa con una sonrisa anticipando la reacción de éste

\- Ohonhonhonohonhon! Qué risa más encantadora, mon amour - Aparece el aludido y le da un abrazo de oso a la confundida chica

Entonces, de la nada, salen Escocia e Inglaterra y lo golpean, mandándolo al otro rincón de la habitación. Por extraño que parezca, esto no provoca una mala reacción por parte de Britany, quien sólo se pregunta la razón de que en este mundo todos se la pasen enojados unos con otros y disfruten de largas sesiones de golpes; todo esto sin pensar en por qué esta vez salltó Scotty también…

\- Eliza, dime que piensas lo que yo - preguntó Stella maliciosamente

\- Depende de lo que pienses, Star - le respondió Hungría

La azabache le susurra algo al oído a la húngara y ésta se ríe por lo bajo

\- Adoro como piensas! - Eliza/Hungría

Desde el otro rincón de la sala, medio nerviosa, Britany le dice a Anastacia por lo bajo: - Estas dos juntas me asustan -

\- Y eso que no tienes idea de lo que están hablando… - le responde Anya

\- Sabes, a veces creo que ser la única que no sabe nada de anime de las tres  _is awesome - Britany_

\- ¿Llamaste? - Aparece Prusia de repente

\- Solo dije awesome . - Britany

\- Bueno, frau[ii], aquí no hay nadie más awesome que yo - Comenta Prusia, más fuera de tema que un mono en medio del desierto (qué con la comparación? Nada, simplemente me gusta exagerar un poquito)

Britany levanta una ceja a modo de "de qué estás hablando, Willis?" (sólo los que llegaron a ver Blanco y negro comprenderán), al tiempo que, desde el otro lado de la habitación, Stella gira los ojos.

Entonces, la azabache se percata de un hecho muuuuy interesante: hay alguien mirando en dirección hacia su amiga y el bobo pero coqueto pruso. Si saben quién es, comprenderán porqué en el rostro de la ojivioleta (acabo de inventar una palabra) se dibuja una pícara sonrisa, semejante a la del gato Chesire, provocando un escalofrío en Anya y Britany, al tiempo que sienten pena por el pruso, anticipando un plan por parte de la otra.

La cosa es, que Stella no es la única que nota cosas interesantes. Hungría está junto a Escocia, quien le cuenta su plan para que Iggy acepte sus sentimientos por Londres y que, a su vez, ésta se dé cuenta de lo que pasa justo frente a sus ojos.

[No hay modo de quejarse, después de todo: ¿qué mejor pareja para un tsundere que una persona distraída? Es como la teoría del Spamano, el cual tiene muchos fans a pesar de ser históricamente incorrecto, algo que admito a pesar de ser una gran fan del Prumano (el pobre Lovi siempre termina abajo, es un  _UKE_ )

-Esperate, que es un Uke? O.o - arRosz

-Es el personaje que va abajo, en una pareja gay - Starysky205

-Cómo sabes…? Mejor ni pregunto O-O - arRosz

-Mucha razón hay en ello, joven padawan jajaajaa - Starysky205]

Volviendo a la historia, tras la reunión-fiesta, cada uno se fue para su casa, quedando sólo Hungría y Stella, y Lichestein, por supuesto, que va con la húngara para todos lados.

\- Hey, Eliza, se me ha ocurrido algo brillante - comenta Stella

\- Te escucho - responde Hungría con curiosidad

\- Voy a hacer una fiesta por la noche sin razón aparente - Stella

\- Pero sí tiene una razón… - Hungría

\- Que comes, que adivinas! Mi razón es dar lugar a algunas parejitas no formadas de tener un pequeño momento romántico, si sabes a que me refiero - Stella :]

\- Lo repetiré una vez más, adoro como piensas - Hungría

\- Oye, Lichestein ¿crees que me puedes ayudar con la preparación de la fiesta? ¿Y tú, Eliza? - Stella

\- Claro - respondió Lichestein

\- Sólo por un rato, luego tengo que ir a trabajar - Hungría

\- Lo olvidaba, como hoy es mi día libre no lo tuve en cuenta - Stella

Pronto las tres están arreglando todo para la fiesta de esa noche, Hungría las deja como lo ha prometido y las otras dos continúan con la labor hasta que llega Vash por Lily

\- ah, está bien si vengo a visitar a Macedonia otra vez? - Liechestein

\- Si no hay problema con ella... -Suiza

\- Claro, me encantaría que vinieras a visitar  - Stella

\- Muchas gracias! - Liechestein

\- No hay de qué, ahora ve que yo tengo que hacer llamados y enviar tarjetas - Stella

\- Bye! - Liechestein

\- Chau! - Stella

Tras la partida de Lily y Vash Stella llamó a la todos los países, con excepción de Anya y Bryt, ella misma les iba a entregar las invitaciones, mientras reuniría información para ver cómo podía lleva a cabo su plan…

Primero, fue a lo de los nórdicos, de quienes seguro que se hubiera enamorado si no hubiera conocido a Vladimir, los amaba, pero no más que a su vampiro favorito. Dinamarca fue quien le abrió la puerta al llegar y luego fue Noruega quien le ofreció un jugo mientras esperaba a que su amiga terminara de bañarse (algo que debía disfrutar mucho puesto que, cada vez la iba a visitar debía esperar como 20 minutos por esa misma razón).

En el entre tiempo, se quedó hablando con los nórdicos sobre puntos en común y no pudo evitar sacar a relucir el hecho de ser una gran fan, por lo que, cuando Anya bajó, media hora después, la encontró abrazada a los chicos sacándose una foto, hecho que molestó a la /ahora/ rubia, pues estaba demasiado cerca de Lukas.

Así que, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar a la ojivioleta por la muñeca y llevársela a la cocina, para charlar más tranquilas, según después le explicó. Stella no cayó, pero simuló que sí para no incomodar todavía más a su amiga. Tras una breve charla sobre cómo es la vida en casa de los nórdicos, algo que ambas fanáticas compartían, Stella fue directo al punto, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la rubia.

Sin más demoras y viendo que se le hacía tarde, le dijo a la rubia que fuera a su casa, alegando que luego, la prepararía para la fiesta, a lo que ésta asintió sabiendo que era un tema del que no podría zafarse, siendo Stella la organizadora de la fiesta.

Tras éstas palabras, se fue volando (literalmente, en avión) a lo del inglés. Quien le abrió la puerta allí fue Scotty, quien la invitó a pasar y, anticipando la pregunta de la azabache, le dijo que Britany estaba en la biblioteca.

Al entrar, se encontró a su amiga sentada en un enorme puff en forma de Scon (qué otra forma podría tener?) leyendo "La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días". Mientras se acercaba para asustarla, Stella se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba sola, sino que el inglés estaba sentado tocando la guitarra en un sillón del siglo XII, pero prestando más atención a la chica enfrente de él que a los acordes, tan concentrado estaba que, no notó la presencia de la recién llegada. Con una leve sonrisa, se acercó a Britany, y desde atrás le gritó: - I see London!

\- One day you will kill me! – Sonríe Britany ante su amiga

\- A menos que tú me mates primero – Responde la azabache

Acto seguido, ambas se saludan y se sientan en un sillón detrás del inglés, quien también se asustó por la aparición de Macedonia y ahora finge más interés en su guitarra de lo que un niño a su madre cuando lo reta.

Cuando Stella termina de explicarle a Britany sobre la fiesta, le dice al inglés que la va a secuestrar y ambas se van corriendo hasta el avión, que las llevará de vuelta a casa de la azabache, dejando a un Arthur muy confundido que, cuando reacciona, se sube a su helicóptero y desaparece de la escena, acompañado por Escocia, que se esconde en la cabina trasera de la aeronave.

Y así es como nuestra pequeña historia empieza a tomar forma, sepan, mis queridos lectores, esperar lo inesperable pues, esta historia es tan variable como el gusto y el color….

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Dios  
> [ii] Chica, en alemán


	9. ¡Y…olé!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo para poder dejar de decirlo arRosz seguira siendo la escritora sustituta hasta el cap13  
> Disclaimer: El concepto de esta historia le pertenece a Starysky205, y algunos de los personajes a Hetalia, quesesese [asi es como ella escribe la risa de Gilbert >

Volviendo a este extraño mundo anime… Nos encontramos en la casa de Macedonia, un par de horas antes de la fiesta.

Dentro de una habitación, se encuentran Stella y Britany, la ojiverde llevada por su amiga, que posee grandes habilidades en cuanto se trata de maquillar y peinar a alguien, cosa que ni a Anya ni a Brit les agrada, pues siempre se toma la molestia de prepararlas ella para las fiestas, cosa que las aborrecen, pues consideran que pueden hacerlo solas, pero no dicen nada; si lo hicieran, tendrían que sufrir su mal genio (que cae tan pesado como piedra de dos toneladas, créanme).

Fuera de la habitación, se encuentran esperando los resultados, como si de un examen se tratara: Anastasia, acompañada por los 5 nórdicos, alegando que su deber es protegerla ante las adversidades (aunque sea solo la preparación para una fiesta, y quieran ver como cumplirá la azabache la promesa de "transformarla en princesa", cosa que no pueden esperar para ver), Vladimir, que ha llegado temprano a la fiesta (mentira, solo quería ver a Stella antes que los demás, pero cuando llegó se llevó la sorpresa de que ya había llegado un montón de gente), Sealand, Arthur y Scotty, que no pueden esperar para ver la "gran transformación" de Britany, pero la verdad es que se unen a la idea de los nórdicos y claman ser los guardaespaldas de la chica.

Mientras este extraño grupito espera fuera, se escuchan a escuchar gritos provenientes de la habitación:

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a poner un pincel sobre mi rostro sin que me oponga! – dice Britany en un intento vano de independencia

\- ¡Oh, claro que sí! – le responde Stella entre risas – ¡ебам[1], quédate quieta!

\- ¡¿Qué es ESO?!- grita Brintay después de un rato

\- Por supuesto que es un vestido – responde Stella indignada – Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? No huyas! No seas кукавица[2] y ponte el vestido!

\- Jamás, como que me llamo Brit… Londres! – se escucha la voz de la castaña

\- Aléjate de la ventana, que si saltas te vas a despeinar toda! – grita Stella con voz desesperada

Entonces, Anya se apresura, abre la puerta y desaparece en la habitación, cerrándola tras de sí.

\- Eh! ¿Te crees Jane[3] o qué? stoppe [4]! – aparece la voz de Anya

\- ¡NO! ¡Te has pasado al lado oscuro! Déjame huir, please, Anya! – se escucha a Britany – Sólo debo saltar a este árbol! ¡No quiero ese vestido, es muy frufrú!

Los de afuera no pueden evitar reír mientras escuchan éste acto cómico, no conocían este lado de "Las chicas super nova", nombre con que las había apodado el trío mágico, en referencia a que eran super y que la líder parecía ser Star (supernova, explosión estelar, que encaja perfecto aquí, no creen?)

De repente, la puerta se abre, para dejar salir a una muy arreglada y sonrojada Britany, para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¡Estás hermosa, lass! – le dice Scotty, dejando entrever una sonrisa, y provocando una en Britany y otra en Stella

\- Te ve genial! – se suma Sealand a los comentarios

\- Gracias! – responde la aludida con una gran sonrisa, algo más relajada, mirando a Iggy, que sigue con la boca abierta y sonriendo aún un poco más, provocando un fuerte color rojo en el rostro de éste

\- Ahora es tu turno, Anya – dice una Stella emocionada, llevándose a rastras a una muy inquieta pero silenciosa Anastasia

Tras una larga espera, sin inconvenientes, pues la rubia nunca se opone, más que con una gran indiferencia a Stella (sabiendo que nada funciona contra ella, y admirando la valentía de la castaña por enfrentarla), se abre la puerta y deja espacio para que salga la rubia, muchísimo más arreglada que de costumbre.

Después de recibir un montón de halagos por parte de los nórdicos y de provocar una pelea entre Noruega y Dinamarca, por ver quien le dice cosas más lindas, Anya mira a Britany y ambas sonríen mientras asienten con la cabeza (las chicas podemos comunicarnos a través del pensamiento), y ambas, de improviso, agarran por los brazos a Stella.

\- ¡Es nuestro turno, ahora! Hevn[5]! – dice Anya con una malvada sonrisa, que comparte con Brit, mientras la meten en la habitación

Después de un rato, salen las tres de la habitación, con Stella en medio, causando un gran revuelo entre todos los presentes

\- ¡Sí que tienen talento! – alaba Dinamarca, entre risas, a la rubia y la castaña – la venganza se ve mejor de lo que Noruega la pinta (comentario por el cual recibe un gran golpe del aludido)

\- Bueno, te ves frumos[6] - dice Vladimir, sin poder quitar una encantadora sonrisa de su rostro

\- благодарение[7]! – responde la azabache con una sonrisa mientras se sonroja

\- Genial, ahora, hurry up! Bajemos de inmediato que ya ha llegado todo el mundo – dice Escocia mientras agarra de la mano a Londres y se la lleva corriendo, dejando a todos sonriendo ante la cara de Inglaterra

Entonces, Dinamarca y Vladimir hacen lo mismo, con Anya y Stella, imitando al escocés, dejando a los demás en el pasillo, que luego bajan corriendo las escaleras.

-Gran y mágico salto temporal-

Todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, hablando y bailando al mismo tiempo, las chicas se estaban todas de un mismo lado de la pista de baile y los chicos del otro, ya que nadie se había animado a romper el hielo y bailar con uno del otro grupo.

Nadie excepto Noruega, que después de un rato, no pudo aguantar más y se fue a bailar con Anya. Sorprendiendo a todos, apareció de repente detrás de la chica y, en seguida la invitó a bailar, en tanto la música electrónica (que sí, ha llegado a Hetalia), dio paso a una canción lenta.

Imitando el ejemplo del valiente nórdico, todos se fueron acercando lentamente y comenzaron a bailar en parejas.

La más inusual no fue la del pequeño Sealand y Londres, a quien éste se había acercado en un impulso, muy sonrojado, que luego fue sustituido por un alegre escocés que no paraba de hacer sonrojar a la castaña, lo que molestaba muchísimo a cierto inglés, que los miraba receloso en un rincón, para deleite de Anya y Stella. No, la pareja más extraña fue la que formaban Stella y Prusia, quien se había acercado a la azabache justo cuando Rumania había juntado las fuerzas suficientes para acercársele.

Sin embargo, en medio de una tierna canción, la alegre azabache, a la que nada se le escapaba, lo empujó, diciéndole al oído que cierto italiano lo estaba esperando sentado cerca de la mesa de postres. En cuanto el jocoso y nervioso pruso se alejó de la azabache, Vladimir hizo su aparición, temiendo que otro tomara su lugar.

Ya para este momento, en otra parte de la sala, el inglés se hartó y se acercó a la colorada londinense, que ahora estaba bailando con Rusia, y le pidió que bailara con él. La sorprendida castaña aceptó, diciéndole al ruso que cierta chica enojona lo esperaba en un rincón de la habitación (porque Britany también se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas, por supuesto que la aludida es Belarús). En medio de una canción melancólica, la ojiverde no pudo evitar recordar a alguien (que más adelante presentaremos, si, tendrán que esperar, gua jaja jaja) y, olvidando con quien bailaba, lo abrazó con fuerza, volviendo al ya de por sí colorado inglés en un gran tomate, y provocando un "Awwwwwwwwww!" proveniente de Anya, que no podía dejar de sonreírle al noruego.

Pero, de pronto, como para cortar la atmósfera, las puertas se abrieron y apareció un jadeante español, preocupado por si la fiesta ya había terminado, provocando una risa general.

\- Como que me dieron ganas de bailar flamenco – comenta una sorprendida Stella

\- Aquí estoy! – de pronto, aparece Britany al lado de ella con una guitarra en la mano (la misma de la otra vez), con una sonrisa

Tras una leve pausa y murmullos entre las chicas y todos los que las rodeaban, la ojiverde comienza a tocar una canción flamenca en la guitarra, a lo que Stella responde con un pequeño bailecito, al que luego se le une el español, provocando un brote de celos en cierto rumano que en seguida apareció detrás de ellos y, tirando del brazo España, lo alejó lo suficiente de la azabache como para bailar él con ella.

Viendo toda esta escena, Anya no pudo evitar reír, lo que no pudo sino encantarle a todos los nórdicos, que se encontraban alrededor de ella, formando un círculo con ella en el centro. Entonces, todo el mundo comenzó a bailar al son de la música flamenca que salía de la guitarra que, todavía, sostenía la castaña.

En cuanto España se vio apartado de Stella, se acercó a Britany para felicitarla por lo bien que tocaba la guitarra. Al mismo tiempo, le preguntó si le gustaría bailar también, a lo que ésta respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y una gran sonrisa. Tras entregarle el instrumento al amable, español, Britany se acercó a Sealand y lo invitó a bailar.

El pobre de Inglaterra tuvo que quedarse sentado viendo como, después, el pequeñín fue suplantado por Escocia, seguro de que si se acercaba para golpearlo (algo que tenía muchas, muchas ganas de hacer), esta vez, la castaña le devolvería el golpe. Pero, cuando Francis se acercó a Londres, no lo pudo soportar más, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, que en seguida se percataron de que el inglés se acercaba a la chica y estaban expectantes ante lo que podría pasar, Arthur se portó como un verdadero caballero, según admitiría Britany más tarde ante la presión de Stella y Anya. Se paró detrás del francés, y sin decir su famoso bloody frog!, lo apartó de Londres, colocando el brazo entre ambos y empujándolo hacia atrás, lejos de Britany, y colocándose entre ellos, enfrentando, por accidente, a Francis. Cuando se dio cuenta del error, se dio la vuelta para terminar frente a frente con una Britany riéndose frenéticamente por el gracioso momento y, a pesar de que se riera como el francés, se unió a ella en un extraño coro de risas, cubierto por las risas de la multitud que atendía, entre risas la escena.

Y así, llegando al final de la fiesta, todos comenzaron a marcharse, felices por lo bien que lo habían pasado. Cuando llegó el turno de los nórdicos, Anya se separó de ellos y les dijo: - Lo lamento, pero no me iré con ustedes, Star em invitó a quedarme esta noche y me voy a quedar. Nos vemos mañana, ja? –

A regañadientes, los 5 se despidieron, dando paso a los británicos (tiene doble sentido, no?).

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del helicóptero, en el que habían llegado, Britany se apartó y les dijo: - Sorry, me voy a quedar a dormir en casa de Star, así que nos vemos mañana –

Al final, las tres se quedaron e hicieron un pijama party, en el que hablaron de todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta y recordaron viejos tiempos.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Carajo, en macedónico  
> [2] Cobarde, en macedónico  
> [3] Alusión a Jane, la esposa de Tarzán, el rey de la selva  
> [4] Detente, en noruego  
> [5] Venganza, en noruego  
> [6] Hermosa, en rumano  
> [7] Gracias, en macedónico


	10. Houston, we lost a city!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta awesome story les es traída a ustedes por cortesía de Dulce de Leche, aquel que todos piden y quieren.  
> Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a Starysky205 y Hetalia a Himaruya Hidekaz  
> Escrito por: arRosz

En un día de esos en los que Inglaterra tiene montañas de trabajo del tamaño de una montaña real (ya sé, es demasiado, pero no me culpen, la historia tiene que continuar), el inglés le pidió a SU capital (porque Londres pertenece a Inglaterra) que entretenga al pequeño Sealand [dato al azar: Sealand es un principado]

Después de cantar y tocar la guitarra junto al niño, actuar de princesa (y él de príncipe que necesita que lo rescaten, por supuesto), hacer malabares

\- ¡Y ahora… un acto de magia! – dice Londres, con voz profunda, mientras comienza a hacer gestos con las manos

\- ¡Hurra! – dice un emocionado Sealand

\- ¿De dónde puedo sacar un sombrero? – Britany, sin darse cuenta de que no lo está pensando sino diciéndolo

\- Del perchero, Inglaterra siempre deja el suyo ahí – le contesta al toque el pequeño, impaciente

\- ¿Por qué tiene un sombrero de copa? – le pregunta Londres

\- ni idea – responde Sealand levantando los hombros

Britany agita su cabeza confundida, mientras agarra el sombrero y vuelve a donde el pequeño la espera

\- Voy a hacer aparecer un conejo de este sombrero – explica la castaña con una sonrisa, era su truco preferido ^u^

\- ¡Genial! – dice Sealand, que no puede esperar para ver el truco, pues Arthur nunca tiene tiempo para jugar con el, mucho menos para hacer magia

\- Abracadabra, patas de cabra, de esta galera negra que salga una coneja – repite Londres las famosas palabras [innecesarias para realizar magia, pero divertidas de todos modo]

Pero, algo sale mal, piensa Sealand cuando, de pronto, se ve rodeada de una luz blanca y desaparece, dejando sólo el sombrero en el suelo. En cuanto la luz desaparece, Sealand se da cuenta de la terrible verdad….Britany se ha ido!

\- ¡London! – logra decir el pequeño antes de tirarse al suelo, junto a la galera

Y, tras esto, la pequeña base marina comienza a tener pérdidas de agua y, tanto el inglés como el escocés escuchan al niño, entran corriendo a la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde está Britany? ¿No debería estar aquí contigo? – pregunta Scotty en seguida ve solo al pequeño

\- ¿Y por qué está mi galera en el piso? – cuestiona Inglaterra algo enojado

\- ¡Londres desapareció! ¡Lo único que queda de ella ahora es el sombrero! – logra decir Sealand entre sollozos

De pronto, el mundo se achica, los ojos del inglés se vuelven más pequeños mientras se pone a la altura del rubio y lo mira a los ojos EXAGERADAMENTE preocupado por SU capital. Lo más extraño de la situación es que, dentro de la galera que sostiene en la mano como si fuera su más valiosa posesión comienza a agitarse. Para la sorpresa de los tres tristes jóvenes, un conejo blanco asoma su cabeza por la galera.

Entonces, Sealand se larga a llorar más fuerte, preocupando aún más a sus hermanos. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Cómo era posible que la alegre chica desapareciera sin dejar rastro?

\- Tell me, qué pasó? – pregunta de repente Arthur al pequeño

\- Estaba haciendo un truco de magia y… y – logra decir Sealand después de tragar sus mocos, antes de quebrarse del todo.

Arhtur se levanta y va corriendo al teléfono, dejando a Escocia con el niño, tratando de evitar que se acaben los pañuelitos descartables. Una vez llega al aparato, Inglaterra marca un número de teléfono cualquiera rápidamente

\- ako? – se escucha la voz de una adormilada Stella al otro lado del tubo (estaba durmiendo la siesta)

\- We have a problem – confiesa de improviso el inglés

\- Primero, cálmate, Arthur… ahora, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunta preocupada, ahora completamente despierta

\- ¡Britany desapareció! - grita Inglaterra sin poder contenerse más

\- ¡¿ дека[1]?! – grita una asustada Stella

-en otro lugar, muy muy lejos, con London Tie-

[ -Espera, espera, quién es London Tie?- arRosz

-pfsss, Londres – yo

\- Ah! Pero, por qué le decís así? – arRosz

\- Porque sí! Sólo es un apodo que le puse –yo – ahora ya deja de cortar la historia para poner estos estúpidos diálogos!

\- Ok, ok, pero si me explicases antes, nada de esto pasaría – arRosz xP]

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no estaba cayendo, sino que estaba en un lugar con unos verdes pastos desconocido. En cuanto se levantó, pudo distinguir a lo lejos un punto verde flotante y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba (es de esas personas que no pueden dormir si no satisfacen su curiosidad).

Entonces, vio al conejo-ese-verde-volador de Inglaterra, "pero ¿cómo era que se llamaba" piensa de improviso "era algo mint… le llamaré Mint!"

[- era Flying Mint Bunny! – yo

\- tarde piaste pollo – arRosz :P]

Al verla, la criaturita voló en círculos alrededor de ella. Fue después de muchas vueltas, cuando se mareó y cayó al suelo, que Britany se dio cuenta de algo, su ropa se había ido y ahora tenía puesto un extraño vestido de dos piezas, la parte de arriba parecía la de una bikini, y la de abajo era una pollera, con un par de largos retazos de tela más grandes alrededor. Incluso su peinado era distinto! Ahora tenía dos colas de caballo atadas con unas cintas. En conjunto, todo el atuendo era de color azul y rojo, con detalles en blanco. Además, tenía puestas unas botas negras hasta las rodillas que, la verdad, le encantaban.

"Basta de perder el tiempo!" se dijo. Justo entonces, ve que el conejito se aleja volando y, decide correr detrás de él hasta que llegan a una puerta, en medio de esa verde espesura, que parece no llevar a ningún lado. Sin embargo, Britany la abre, encontrándose en un gran salón donde se encuentra con una harapienta Bielorrusia y a Francis con un vestido de esos de película de época. Apenas pudiendo contener la risa, Britany se da cuenta que, en realidad, el conjunto beige con detalles en un potente rojo y dorado le queda bastante bien al rubio, dándole un aire de realeza.

Antes de terminar de pensar todo, Bielorrusia comienza a lanzar cuchillos a diestra y siniestra y la castaña, de puro milagro, logra salir de la habitación antes de que la alcance alguno, encontrándose en un inmenso jardín donde, por fin, puede ver al conejito verde.

\- ¡Mint! ¡Espera! – le grita Britany en vano

El conejo ríe por lo bajo y sigue volando hacia un extravagante edificio en forma de galera con la londinense pisándole los talones.

Al entrar, ve una laaaarga mesa rodeada por docenas de sillas, cubierta de platos y tazas con un reloj que marca la hora del té.

En una esquina de la mesa se distinguen tres figuras, que comienza a distinguir mejor a medida que se les acerca. La que está inmediatamente frente a ella lleva una galera estrafalaria y habla, con un sexy (:3) acento, con una persona encapuchada. De la capucha salen un par de orejas negras como la noche.

El del sombrero mira hacia donde ella estaba y Britany pudo por fin reconocer a Escocia (no sé cómo no se dio cuenta antes). El encapuchado, al darse cuenta de que su compañero estaba viendo a la chica que tenía enfrente, levanta la vista y comienza a reír con un tono de locura, dejando entrever un poco de cabello azabache debajo de la capucha y un par de profundos ojos violeta, es entonces cuando el primer plato sale volando, provocando en Britany las ganas de gritar si todos están dementes y preguntar por qué le arrojan cosas.

Otra vez, la encapuchada rió y la ojiverde dejó entrever una sonrisa

\- Ya lo extrañaba - dice de pronto Britany – es bueno ver que te comportas como tú misma otra vez

Un plato que se dirigía hacia ella se detuvo a medio camino y cayó al piso haciéndose añicos. La figura encapuchada se levantó y quitó la capucha, probando ser Stella (aunque con unas extrañas orejas de liebre y con una sonrisa al estilo de la de Rusia).

\- Llegarás tarde al juicio – avisa Escocia

\- Pero si sigue siendo la misma hora que cuando llegué, ni siquiera ha pasado un segundo – le contesta Britany

\- Boba, aquí siempre es la misma hora ¿qué no leíste el libro? – interrumpe la azabache con orejas de conejo en tono burlón

\- Estás siendo mala conmigo – le dice Britany poniendo cara de circunstancia L

\- Quéjate con la oruga, lass – interrumpe Escocia

De pronto, Britany siente que cae en un vacío y, aterrice en un jardín donde parece haber una seta gigante con Anya encima, quien lleva puesto un vestido azul-violáceo, como los de las antiguas damas de la nobleza.

\- Un lado te hará crecer y el otro te achicará – dice Anya con una voz seria y un tanto ronca

\- ¿Un lado de qué? – pregunta la despistada castaña

\- De la seta verde que tienes delante ¿de qué más podría estar hablando? – responde la rubia con ironía

\- Tampoco para que me grites – le dice la perdida londinense

\- Ni modo, de cualquier forma tendrías que pagar por los trozos – responde Anya

La rubia mueve sus ojos hacia un libro que tiene apoyado en su regazo, el nombre, en noruego, por lo que Bryt ni siquiera se esfuerza en tratar de descifrarlo

\- Realmente te gusta Lukas (Noruega) – Britany

\- Podría responderte de mal modo, pero no cambiaría nada y sería aburrido – Anya responde en posición defensiva

\- Típico de ti – comenta Britany en voz baja, soltando una pequeña risa

\- Esa puerta te llevará al juicio. – dice Anastacia mientras señala hacia su derecha – ahora, déjame

La castaña gira los ojos y mira la seta diciendo: - Tomaré de los dos lados y me iré

\- Paga – responde insípidamente la otra

Britany le da una de las numerosas pulseras que lleva y saca los pedazos, para luego irse por la puerta. Dentro, ve a Francia en uno de los banquillos, frente a él, se encuentra la imagen más ridícula de todas: Arthur lleva puesto un vestido rojo y blanco de época con corazones rojos a modo de decoración y una corona sobre sus rubios cabellos

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta inquisitivamente la reina (o el rey?) xD

\- Su abogado – responde seriamente Britany mientras señala al francés

\- Merci – responde un preocupado pero sonriente Francis

\- De todos modos le voy a cortar la cabeza – interviene rápidamente Inglaterra, con aires de realeza

\- Why am I not surprised? – responde la ojiverde irónicamente /¿Por qué no me sorprende?/

\- What´s that supposed to mean? – le pregunta el curioso ingles /¿Eso qué significa?/

\- Eso me gustaría saber, si es que su majestad me lo permite – aparece Escocia repentinamente

\- No te metas, escocés – contesta Britany, ya irritada

Escocia sonríe pícaramente y la mira mientras la pregunta: - ¿Cómo sabes de dónde soy?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que oculto mi verdadera actitud? – aparece Stella repentinamente

\- ¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que suelo decir? – aparece Anya también

\- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – interroga la reina Inglaterra de corazones

\- Porque son importantes para mí, son mis amigos, las personas que más quiero en este mundo – dice por fin Brytany, sin reservas (OHSHC ¿alguien?)

En ese instante, la habitación se cubre de una luz blanca muy brillante, enceguecedora. Todo desaparece, o más bien, Britany desaparece y se encuentra en una nueva habitación, completamente blanca y brillante, y vacía.

Entonces, comienza a caer de nuevo…

\- Mientras tanto, en Hetalia -

Todos estaban en casa de Macedonia: Inglaterra, Escocia y Sealand, Noruega, Anya, ninguno podía decir nada, la tensión y preocupación por lo que podía estar sufriendo la castaña era enorme; excepto uno, alguien muy importante, faltaba uno de los miembros del trío mágico, Rumania. Stella, incapaz de esperar un minuto más para recuperar a su mejor amiga, decide salir a buscarlo.

Macedonia corría a través de un inmenso jardín lleno de rozas silvestres de todos los colores imaginables, en dirección a un castillo, que se encontraba al final del camino que rodeaba el jardín. Entonces, bajo un arco de rozas, ve a Rumania.

\- ¡Vlad! – grita en medio bajo el inmenso manto estrellado (que, en mi país, llamamos cielo nocturno)

La azabache acelera el paso y se tira a los brazos del rumano, refugiándose en ellos y haciendo que éste se ponga más rojo que sus ojos (eso es mucho, no?)

\- ¡Te necesito! – se escucha la vocecita de la ojivioleta en los brazos del rumano

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Qué, en macedónico  
> Dato al azar: el personaje de Alicia fue inspirado en una joven inglesa :P


	11. Sentimientos Desbocados * Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: …. Pensaron que iba a poner lo mismo de siempre, eh? Jajaja, pues no, no tengo ganas de escribirlo, si lo quieren ver, relean el del cap anterior :P  
> \- El título está en español! Ya era hora! – arRosz  
> \- Hay! No molestes, la gente quiere leer – yo  
> \- pffff… en fin, la trama pertenece a Starysky205 ¬¬ - arRosz  
> \- Hetalia a Himaruya Hidekaz (es la última vez que te lo digo, arRosz) – yo  
> \- y lo demás al internet xD :P – arRosz

De vuelta en casa de Macedonia… Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a Stella y Rumania (que venían agarrados de la mano O.O ), los países presentes abrieron paso a la macedónica y el rumano, la mayoría preocupado por la desaparecida no había pegado un ojo, pues ya era el día siguiente, hacía un día que Britany había desaparecido del mundo conocido!

En el medio de la sala, había un gran pentagrama (idea de Stella, obvio).

\- Muy bien, traigamos a Bryt de regreso – dice Stella, todavía agarrada de la mano de Vladimir

\- Sí, no queremos que te nos impacientes, ya de por sí estás insoportable – dice Anya, aunque preocupada, con una sonrisa pícara – eso, Stella, me acabas de dar una idea, todos, agárrense de las manos y pónganse en círculo alrededor del pentagrama

\- Voy a ignorar el insulto por tu bien y el regreso de Bryt – dice Stella, cuando se da cuenta de que lo que su amiga había dicho era porque aún seguía agarrada de la mano de Vlad y se sonroja, pero no la suelta

\- Pobre Britany, debe estar sola y asustada, esperando que alguien la rescate – dice Inglaterra inconscientemente

\- Sí, claro, jaja. Debe estar explorando ese "nuevo mundo" cual-sea donde se encuentre y haciendo nuevas amistades, seguro, como siempre – le tranquiliza Anya con una sonrisa

\- Flashback-

Después de que Stella le explicara todo al rumano, éste la volvió a abrazar y le dijo que la ayudaría. Antes de regresar a la casa de la macedónica, éste le preparó la cena y comieron juntos en silencio, pero no fue una cena incómoda, pues él comprendía lo que ella sentía, pero ninguno podía decir nada al respecto.

Tras la comida, la chica se calmó un poco, para alivio de Vladimir, que estaba muy preocupado por ella y la situación de su charlatana y amigable amiga. Así, ambos emprendieron juntos el camino a la casa de la macedónica. Durante el trayecto, Stella lloró todo lo que no había dicho hasta el momento y él, para tranquilizarla, la agarró de la mano…

\- Fin Flashback -

Sin más, Inglaterra, Noruega, Anya, Escocia, Vladimir y Stella formaron una ronda alrededor del pentagrama, agarrados de la mano. (Sealand, que había ido la noche anterior a la casa de la macedónica en medio del llanto, se quedó dormido, y ahora estaba en la habitación de huéspedes)

\- Ahora, ¿qué? – pregunta Stella impaciente

\- Ahora, amiga Macedonia, sólo hay que pensar en Britany – le responde Noruega en un intento por relajarla, alegrando, en cambio a Anya

\- Aunque a Arthur, aquí, no se le va a complicar mucho el asunto, no necesita esforzarse mucho, según me dijo un pajarito – se ríe Stella, más alegre, pues le tiene confianza al famoso trío mágico

El inglés se nos pone del color de la bandera de Macedonia (gente, es bordó, por favor!) xD

-Eso no viene al caso ahora, let's bring my Britany back – dice Iggy-Browse sin darse cuenta, lo que, tras la risa de todos, pasa y lo hace sonrojarse aún más (si eso es posible, no?)

El inglés es demasiado obvio, dejando eso de lado, todos cierran los ojos. Se hace el silencio, por fin, todos se concentran en la desaparecida. De pronto, una luz brillante penetra en la habitación.

\- En…. Quién sabe? -

Britany está cayendo en un universo brillante, hace un buen rato que desapareció de la corte, pero aún sigue cayendo, y sigue preguntándose si le van a cortar la cabeza o no al francés. De repente:

"Ahora que lo pienso, lo que me pasó hoy se parece mucho a la aventura de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" piensa la castaña, cuando, otra idea surca su cabeza "Debería de cambiarme de ropa, este vestido se llenó de tierra mientras perseguía a Mint" (sí, sigue sin recordar el nombre del conejo verde), entonces, cerró los ojos y se concentró en cambiar de ropa.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, se sorprendió por el cambio que había hecho: ahora, tenía puestas unas zapatillas deportivas, un short de jean y una remera, tipo roquera, con la bandera de Inglaterra. "Ya deja de pensar en él, Britany!" pensó, irritada por la influencia que tuvo ÉL en su cambio de vestuario, estaba siendo demasiado obvia, pero, quien sabe si algún día lo volvería a ver, o a las chicas. TT

Pero, antes de que pudiera caer la primer lágrima del llanto (cosa que no pasaba desde hace mucho mucho tiempo), la luz lo volvió a cubrir todo, cegándola nuevamente, y en un momento, dejó de caer…

-De vuelta en Hetalia-

Se escuchó un golpe seguido por un grito ahogado, todos se soltaron las manos y abrieron sus ojos. La luz brillante se había ido, pero nada había pasado.

Miraron hacia el techo, no había nada, todo normal. Pero algo había caído en algún lado y había venido desde algún lugar, de eso estaban seguros.

Miraron par un lado, nada, excepto un somnoliento Sealand que se había despertado con hambre, esperando que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla y se había quedado helado al contemplar la escena. Miraron para el otro y… ahí estaba! Encima de Escocia había una chica castaña, con los ojos cerrados bien fuerte, vestida con un short de jean y una remera con la bandera de Inglaterra cubriendo toda la tela.

Al principio pensaron que era su imaginación, pero cuando la chica abrió sus grandes ojos verdes y comenzó a mirar para todos lados con incredulidad, Stella reaccionó y salió corriendo en su dirección.

\- ¡Britany! – gritó la azabache

Llevándose todo a su paso, la macedónica rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba a su amiga, y enseguida se les unió Anya, también llorando de la alegría.

Entonces, se escuchó un fuerte sollozo, seguido por unos apresurados pasos, Anya y Stella, comprendiendo todo, se corrieron, dejando paso al pequeño Sealand, que corrió a los brazos de Britany sin decir palabra, provocando que ésta se le uniera en el coro de lágrimas que éste profesaba. Cuando ambos se calmaron, Noruega y Vladimir se acercaron y la saludaron efusivamente.

Pero, en medio de la alegría, Stella se acuerda y dice: - Bryt, te recomiendo levantarte, que el pobre de Escocia está a punto de morir asfixiado!

\- Oh, no! Scotty! Lo lamento! – reacciona preocupada la castaña al tiempo que se levanta y ve al pobre (y de sexy acento) escocés

\- No te preocupes, lass. – dice después de levantarse, no sin un poco de dificultad, y replica con cierta galantería – Me alegra mucho verte! Te debes haber caído del cielo porque eres un hermoso ángel

Acto seguido, Britany se sonroja y, para sorpresa del inglés que, a punto estaba de golpearlo, lo abraza y dice: - Te extreñé! – mandando, así a Arthur al emo corner de Tamaki (de OHSHC, por cierto)

Al instante, el escocés se sonroja, provocando que Stella haga un Facepalm mientras le dice a Anya: - Acaba de llegar y ya lo mandó al emo corner!

Pero, antes de que cualquiera pueda actuar, aparece Francis de la nada y la alza a Britany mientras la saluda

\- Cherri! Te extrañé! – le dice el sinvergüenza

\- No puedo creerlo pero, también te extrañé a ti! – le responde Britany, provocando otro facepalm (pero más fuerte) en Stella y en Anya

Entonces, todavía en brazos del francés, Britany reconoce al inglés en su esquina y, Francis, sabiendo lo que va a pasar, la devuelve al suelo.

Al instante, la castaña le agradece y se acerca lentamente a Arthur, hasta sentarse a su lado diciendo: - ¿pasa algo mi rey? (si se acuerdan del cap anterior todo cobra sentido XD) A ti también te extrañé – causando un rubor inmediato en la cara del inglés, quien gira la cabeza, para encontrar a una sonriente Britany a dos centímetros de él.

Cuando la ojiverde se da cuenta, ambos retroceden enseguida, colorados hasta médula, pero alegres. Como todos se imaginan, todos los presentes estaban mirando esta escena y hubo dos reacciones por parte del público.

Por un lado, Anya, Francis, Escocia y Sealand emitieron un estridente "Awwwwwwwww!".

Mientras que Stella, Vladimir y Lukas hicieron el ya patentado facepalm, "increíble que el dúo británico fuera tan bobo!" fue lo que pensó la azabache.

Entonces, antes de que el inglés pudiera reaccionar, decirle que en verdad la había extrañado y preguntarle por la remera que llevaba (que le gustaba mucho), la macedónica apareció en medio de los dos y dijo:

\- ¡Tenemos que celebrar tu regreso! ¿Por qué no hacemos algo todas las chicas? Ya llamé a las que faltan, sólo hay que pensar qué hacer

\- ¡Genial! ¡Tomemos el té! – pensó en seguida Britany (típica actitud inglesa)

\- добро[1]! Entonces, será mejor que todos los que no sean chicas se vayan en seguida! – propone la ojivioleta, mirando a todos los chicos (incluso a Vladimir, pero a éste le sonríe), con cara de pocos amigos

\- ¿Qué les parece, caballeros, si vamos a mi casa a ver un partido de football? – propone Inglaterra ante la indirecta (aunque bastante directa, diría yo) de la macedónica

\- Claro, vamos! – le contesta el resto a coro mientras sale por la puerta, bastante apurados, según parece

\- ¿Qué tal té con limón? – pregunta Britany completamente despistada

\- Bien británico – murmura Anya con una sonrisa (feliz)

\- Creo que tengo un poco de Earl Gray por algún lado… - comenta la azabache en un asentimiento de cabeza

\- Y yo voy a hacer algunas galletitas! – se emociona Britany al tiempo que Anya se propone para ayudarla (le encanta cómo cocina su amiga, siempre come un poco de mezcla mientras la ayuda)

\- брилијантен[2]! – se escucha la voz de Stella desde la cocina

Y así, mis queridos amigos, es como preparamos el set para la siguiente escena…

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bien, en macedónico  
> [2] Genial, en macedónico


	12. Sentimientos Desbocados *Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: soy arRosz y me pertenezco a mí misma ;D [menos mal!]

Estaban las chicas sentadas alrededor de una gran (y redonda) mesa de té en el jardín de la casa de Stella, que (para los curiosos) estaba formado por una pequeña fuente, rodeada de hermosas flores de todos los colores que, más tarde, según le contó Lichestein a las demás, eran amapolas (que es la flor nacional de Macedonia, mis amigos), cerca de la fuente, estaba la mesa rodeada de sillas. El pasto era verde brillante y se notaba que estaba recién cortado y regado, cosa que a todas les pasó por alto, excepto a Anya y Britany, que cruzaron miradas y asintieron, sabiendo ambas que había dos explicaciones para aquello:

1) Stella se había vuelto ordenada y preocupada por su jardín (o esos estúpidos espacios que me hacen trabajar demasiado cuando no tengo ganas de hacer nada, según las palabras de la propia azabache) o

2) "Alguien" la estaba ayudando a mantener el jardín intacto y hermoso… (atención al lector: recuerda el jardín de "cierta persona", espacioso y con un arco lleno de flores ^u^ )

Volviendo al tema, alrededor de la mesa estaban Stella, Lichestein, Bielorrusia, Hungría, Anya, Stella y Britany. Todas estaban en silencio mientras esperaban que la azabache servía el té negro en las tazas de porcelana.

\- Bueno, traje scones para todas, adelante, coman! – rompe el silencio Britany

Todas, absolutamente todas, agarran un scon y se lo llevan a la boca con cierta alegría de poder probar por primera vez uno de "esos" hecho por Britany. Pero, todas juntas, excepto la londinense, claro, tras probar bocado comienzan a toser, escupiendo los pequeños pedazos.

\- ¿No los hiciste tú verdad? Por favor, dime que no… - le suplica Stella a su amiga con cara de preocupación

\- No, por qué? No están riquísimas? Me las traje de casa mientras en una bolsita sin que Arthur se diera cuenta – admite con una sonrisa pícara

\- ¿Acaso quieres asesinarnos? ¿Cómo te puede gustar ESO? – pregunta de repente Anya. Entonces, todas comienzan a reírse de la situación, obviamente le iban a gustar, después de todo, ella era parte de Inglaterra

\- No importa, mejor, más para mí – le responde la ojiverde sonriendo – Ah! Pero esas galletas de allí son las que hice con ayuda de Anya, si las quieren…

Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, ya todas se habían terminado el plato. Apenas si podían masticar entre galleta y galleta. Por esto, cuando vieron el plato limpio, sin una sola miga, comenzaron a reírse nuevamente, pero más fuerte.

\- A ver…Es hora de hablar de chicos! – logra decir Stella tras el interminable coro de risas y, antes de que alguna proteste comienza – A ver, quién te gusta a ti Hungría?

La pobre apenas logró decir su nombre, cuando se puso colorada y casi se atraganta con su té, causando otro minuto de risas alocadas.

\- Natalia (Bielorusia), a ti ni te preguntamos, sólo te damos una pista: tiene una gran sonrisa de tiburón – comenta Lily con una sonrisa indiscreta

\- Ja-ja-ja, no se rían. ¿Y a ti quien te gusta Stella? – cambia rápidamente de tema para escapar

\- Ya todas lo deben saber, así que no voy a decir nada – contesta la azabache, del color del tomate

\- Vladimir! – contestan todas en coro, entre risas, a lo que la azabache termina contándole a todas la escena del jardín y el arco lleno de hermosas flores, y lo que sucedió en el camino desde la casa del rumano a la suya

\- y... y a Britany le gusta Arthur, eso ya lo sabemos… - comenta entre suspiros Lichestein

\- ¿Q-Qui-Quién te dijo eso? Es mentira! – contesta la aludida en seguida

\- Ah! Pfff, pobre e inocente Britany – salta Stella mientras pone sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga con cara de comprensión – No puedo creer que todavía sigas pensando en Daniel – dice en un suspiro

En un rincón del jardín, una pequeña sombra sale corriendo fuera de la casa

\- P-P-Pero, qué hay de ti Anya? ¿Has avanzado algo con Lukas? – cambia rápido de tema la castaña, provocando en Stella una mirada de "No podrás escapar por mucho tiempo del tema"

\- Oh! Lo había olvidado, tengo que decirles, él es genial – comenta Anastasia con una avergonzada sonrisa – Y, a que no saben? Mientras no estabas, Bryt, comenzamos a salir –

De pronto, todas se quedaron boquiabiertas y, Macedonia y Londres comenzaron a reír descontroladas, típico de su amiga, y luego se unieron todas las demás.

La conversación siguiente y toda la explicación y relato de Anya sobre su pequeña aventura romántica (de la que no se van a enterar, gua jaja jaja), duraron un par de horas más hasta que Britany decidió que tenía sueño y todas concordaron en que era hora de irse. Pero primero, todas ayudaron a juntar la mesa, a lavar y a secar todo. Entonces, fueron todas juntas a acompañar a la antes perdida, ahora encontrada, a su casa.

\- Salto temporal, una hora antes, seguido de teletransportación a la casa de los británicos (insisto en el doble sentido) -

\- Goal! – se escucha el grito de Inglaterra en medio de la sala

\- Ya me aburrí! – comenta de repente Rusia

\- Mejor hablemos de las madmoiselles – agrega Francia asintiendo al ruso

\- Ok! Sólo mientras me dejen escuchar el partido! – les dice el inglés despreocupadamente

\- Oui, oui. A ver, que hay con Bielorusia? – pregunta el francés al ruso indiscretamente

\- Niet! No la nombres que me dan escalofríos! – salta el otro

\- Eso es porque a ti quien en verdad te agrada es Londres – comenta Dinamarca entre risas

\- De qué hablas? Si a ti te gusta Narvik! – contesta el ruso impertérrito

\- Aléjate de mi chica! – salta Noruega desde un sillón sobre el nórdico

\- Ya! Cálmense! – grita Rumania, quien está tan cerca que puede sentir el dolor de Dinamarca

\- Si a ti te gusta Macedonia! – grita desde otro lado Escocia entre risas

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con ellos? – pregunta Vladimir, del color de los tomates, señalando a los dos nórdicos, que se encuentran a los golpes – Además, a ti también te gusta Londres!

\- Aléjate de mon cherri! – se escucha la voz del francés

\- Enough! – se levanta Inglaterra – Ya basta de pelear en mi casa, que arruinan mis muebles!

\- Sí, claro, si a ti también te gusta… - se escucha a Rusia gritar desde el otro lado

Entonces, antes de que termine de hablar, aparece Sealand, super rojo por el esfuerzo (pues, adivinen de dónde viene corriendo), que llama la atención de todos los presentes

\- ¿Quién es ese Daniel y porqué Britany lo tiene en sus pensamientos? – pregunta preocupado la pequeña base marina

\- De qué hablas? – se le acerca Scotty mientras le ofrece una silla, al tiempo que Francis le alcanza un vaso de agua

\- Eso es lo que dijo Stella, y entonces, Britany se puso toda roja, seguro que tiene fiebre o algo – comenta preocupado el niño

\- Oh! – se escucha decir a Dinamarca – Parece que su corazón le pertenece a alguien más

Tras estas palabras, cuatro países, o chicos, se dan vuelta, dejando de mirar al pequeñín, y le lanzan miradas cargadas con dardos (como para pinchar al nórdico por sus comentarios)

\- Imposible! – dice de pronto Vladimir, muy observador – pero si a Arthur le gusta… yo pensé que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos…

Entonces, todas las miradas pasaron al inglés que, en cuanto las sintió comenzó a parlotear

\- Q-Qué dices? Mentiras tuyas, te has de haber equivocado, a mí jamás me podría siquiera agradar alguien como Londres: tan torpe, alocada, distraída, olvidadiza, alocada, que no obedece las reglas, me grita por pegarle a los demás… – logra decir Inglaterra en su defensa (parece que la conoce bastante bien a la castaña)

En ese preciso instante, Inglaterra se da cuenta que la cara de los chicos, que se encontraban justo en frente de él, había cambiado (es ahora cuando es importante aclarar el hecho de que Inglaterra está a espaldas de la puerta). Sus rostros estaban petrificados en expresiones de horror, en algunos casos, había un par de facepalms (ya deberían haberlo buscado si no saben su significado).

Siguiendo con la clásica línea de historias de terror, Arthur se da vuelta con el objetivo de descubrir al monstruo capaz de crear semejantes expresiones y, para su sorpresa, no encuentra ninguna criatura extraña o de otro mundo, bueno, de otro mundo puede ser… (sí, adivinaron) detrás del, ahora preocupado, inglés se encuentran todas las chicas y encabezando el grupo de caras atónitas, se encuentra la última persona que él hubiera querido que lo escuchara, Britany.

-глупав[1] - dice Stella rompiendo el terrible silencio

Entonces, antes de que cualquier otra persona diga algo, Britany sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

\- Dritt[2]! – se escucha decir a Anya al tiempo que sale en modo relámpago (súper rápido) detrás de su amiga

Al instante, el resto de las chicas miran con una mirada de reproche al, ahora aturdido, inglés y abandonan la habitación en la misma dirección que las dos anteriores. Dejando solamente a una super-mega-archi-recontra- seria macedónica.

De repente un aura violeta rodea a Stella (ya todos estaban asustados a esta altura), al tiempo que aparece una luz roja alrededor de sus manos, donde pronto se materializa una hoz, el mango, de un profundo bordo mientras que lo que recubre el filo en la parte superior es dorado con detalles en el ya mencionado color.

\- Sealand, ve con ellas, que tú le caes bien – dice enseguida la ojivioleta

\- Está triste, verdad? – pregunta preocupado

-затвори[3], anda, haz lo que te dicen - Stella

-Yes, ma'am - contesta cabizbajo el pequeño

En cuanto el niño abandona la habitación, la azabache toma la palabra, cosa que nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-Момци[4], se dan una idea... ¡¿del lio en que están metidos?! De todos los días en que podían hablar de Bryt tenían que elegir justo hoy y encima gritarlo, esto es el colmo les juro que los voy a dejar tan pequeñitos que los podría vender como relleno de empanadas, la próxima también agreguen algo como que tiene mal aspecto porque parece que no les alcanza con criticarla – dice en un tono bajo pero amenazante la azabache

Mira entonces a los chicos, uno por uno, quienes tienen todo un escalofrío simultáneo al sentir los ojos violetas sobre ellos, que todavía están en el proceso de recuperarse del susto, todos excepto Rusia que no se ha dado cuenta del aura de Stella (¿por que será?).

Al mismo tiempo que termina de hablar la furibunda azabache, se escucha un golpe PUM! Que al instante es seguido por un par más PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM… y así hasta que, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, al final de la escalera aparece Britany con una valija.

\- ¿Qué haces, lass? – pregunta el escocés preocupado

\- Pues, si tan molesta soy y nadie me quiere aquí, me voy – le contesta la londinense con cara de ofendida

\- Y a dónde crees que puedes irte? – aparece Anya al inicio de las escaleras

\- A casa de Star, claro – contesta al instante

\- Ni lo pienses, debes quedarte aquí – le mandonea la aludida

\- Pues, entonces, me iré a vivir al bosque – le dice la Britany testaruda

\- No! Allí está lleno de animales salvajes y peligrosos – grita Scotty al escuchar semejante respuesta

\- Stella, quién es más peligroso una panda de animales salvajes o yo? – pregunta Britany mirando a su amiga

\- Tú, por sobre todas las cosas – afirma la azabache con un asentimiento de cabeza, dejando a todos mudos

\- Entonces, creo que me iré – dice la castaña mientras aprieta el paso hacia la salida

\- De aquí no te vas! – le dice Stella convencida de poder detenerla

\- No me puedes obligar a quedarme – contesta la enojada ojiverde

\- Por favor, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo! – baja Sealand corriendo las escaleras y abrazando a la chica

\- Lo lamento… - trata de decir la castaña

\- Te vas arriba ahora! – grita Stella, tapando la puerta

\- No eres mi madre! ¡Sólo me quedo por ti, pequeño Sealand! – le dice Britany al niño mientras sube las escaleras

Al instante que deja la habitación, todos suspiran, en especial la azabache.

\- ¡Qué suerte que bajó Sealand! – dice, todavía suspirando

\- ¿Qué hubiera pasado sino? – cuestiona Vladimir nublado por la curiosidad

\- Pues, no la hubiera podido detener antes de que se enojara – le contesta Stella

\- Espera, ¿estás diciendo que lo que acabamos de ver no era una Britany enojada? – interviene Francis

\- De hecho, sólo estaba molesta, pero me parece que esto es un aviso de que falta muy poco para que explote y se enoje enserio. Y cuando eso pase, no me gustaría estar cerca, da mucho miedo – comenta la ojivioleta preocupada

\- No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí contigo – dice el rumano sin pensar, recibiendo una sonrisa tímida por parte de la chica

\- Ah! Encima pasa esto sobre la fecha – recuerda de pronto la azabache

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunta Scotty

\- ¡Me refiero a que mañana es su cumpleaños! Ah, y deberías subirle la cena, porque sé que no va a bajar – le contesta Stella mientras abre la puerta y se va.

Al cabo de unos minutos, baja el resto de las chicas, saluda y se va, junto con todos los chicos.

Cuando están solos, Scotty le dice a Inglaterra con una gran sonrisa: - Creo que tengo un plan para mañana, hablo de su cumpleaños. ¿Por casualidad tienes el número de teléfono de Francis?...

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Estúpido, en macedónico  
> [2] Mierda, en noruego  
> [3] Cállate, en macedónico  
> [4] Chicos, en macedónico


	13. Happy Birthday London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este lo escribi yo!!!!   
> DISCLAIMER: Hetalia le pertenece a HH y el resto… ¿adivinen a quien?

Britany despertó en "su habitación" menos enojada, pero igual deprimida porque se acuerda de su vida antes de que el de las cejas tupidas (es con cariño Iggy) la trajera a este mundo loco, y recordando a sierta personilla especial para nuestra peculiar castaña; y se mete a la ducha y se baña con agua caliente (es bueno para la [depresión](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9166582/13/La-aventura-de-mi-vida-LAdMV#)) para luego salir y hacer aparecer algo de ropa, el conjunto es un par de jeans, una remera de "The Ramons" y todo lo demás que no pienso escribir (o mejor dicho que me costaría la vida); la ojiverde bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina encontrándola a oscuras y maldijo por lo bajo en ingles pensando que se cortó la luz cuando esta se prende "sola" y salta medio mundo /literalmente/ delante de ella

-среќен роденден [1]! – Stella

-no te das una idea de todas las "Britany" a las que les salto esta – Anastasia

-¡exageras! – Stella

-por supuesto que no – Anastasia

Britany se suelta una risa por el comportamiento de sus dos amigas

-por cierto, glad bursdag [2] – Anastasia

-Thanks, a las dos eh – Britany

El resto del mundo /insisto con lo de literalmente/ se apura para saludar a la capital inglesa que ya es legal, algo que todos celebran, y de pronto alguien carraspea y todos abren paso a Francia que lleva un suflé en las manos con una vela a modo de torta y a Britany se le iluminan los ojos… por el suflé

-joyeux anniversaire [3] mon cherri – Francia

Entonces aparece el Ingles mas querido de todos (y el mas tsundere también), quien también quiere saludar a SU capital; una cosa lleva a la otra y como contar los [granos](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9166582/13/La-aventura-de-mi-vida-LAdMV#) de arena en el mundo es mas fácil que averiguar el porqué de las peleas entre el francés y el ingles cuando ambos empiezan a discutir nadie pregunta nada pero a varios les aparecen esas gotas gigantes tan comunes del anime… siendo que la física aquí directamente no existe (el genial mundo del anime) a uno le resulta bastante común que cuando Arthur tira a Francis al piso este mande a volar el suflé, mucho mas lógico que el suflé valla a parar justo en la cumpleañera a quien de pronto la rodea un aura violeta y todos tragan saliva, excepto Rusia que esta muy ocupado ocultándose de su hermanita menor, y por supuesto esta también se ha salvado de la mirada de la ojiverde quien va a gritar en ingles pero yo les traduzco

-¡podrían dejar de pelearse de una vez, parecen nenes de 5 años, encima que me arruinan tanto el día como el suflé! por cierto esta delicioso Francis, ¡encima que esta todo el mundo aprendan a comportarse! Me voy, no los aguanto… gracias por venir a todo el resto – Britany

La habitación queda en silencio mientras los dos rubios culpables se quedan helados, de repente se envuelven en una sensación tensa cuando ven que Stella tiene la vista fija en la puerta, la mayoría recordando cuando ella se ha enojado y temiendo que vuelva a pasar

-гомна [4]… ¡se nos viene la tercera guerra mundial! – Stella

Todos miran a la aterrada macedonia medio incrédulos y luego a la noruega (por ser Narvik) que parece estar al borde del llanto

-es cierto – Anastasia

Y en ese instante ambas comienzan a llorar y todos temen por sus vidas mientras les lanzan miradas de odio a los responsables, Noruega termina de usar su rayo destructor *cough*vista*cough* en Inglaterra y ahora se dedica a tratar de consolar a la rubia que sigue llorando, algo que logra después de que esta se le eche en brazos y Noru se nos ponga del color de su propia bandera (o sea bordo); por otro lado Vladimir quiere hacer lo mismo con Stella…

-no llores Stella – Rumania

-pero es que vamos a morir todos – Stella

Y entonces el rumano se pone a llorar con ella que lo mira extrañada mientras sigue llorando

-no llores tu también – Stella

-pero es que no dejas de llorar – Rumania

-si paras yo paro – Stella

Y así ambos paran y luego de un rato mirándose fijo Stella suelta una risa bajita que hace que el rumano sonría y se sonroje; Anastasia entonces se acerca a la del rulo sobresaliente y le pone una mano en el hombro

-alguien tiene que ir a calmarla antes de que enserio nos declare la guerra – Anastasia

-ako, yo digo que vayan los que empezaron el incendio, pero si hay guerra yo me pongo del lado de Londres – Stella

-obviamente – Anastasia

-¡Artie~! – Stella

El inglés se para del piso al instante en que escucha la voz de la macedónica y traga saliva

-yo voy – Sealand

-¿estas seguro? – Stella

-si se trata de Bryt quiero ayudar – Sealand

-eres un encanto – Anastasia

Y mientras la rubia dice esto la azabache se acerca al escoces que esta ahí cerca

-yo que tu voy preparando el funeral – Stella

-¡no mi hermanito! – Escocia

Sealand traga saliva y se dirige afuera mientras cierto par de ojos violeta profundo se paran en el inglés que tiene un escalofrío al sentir la mirada

-кукавица [5] – Stella

~*~*~Mientras tanto con Sealand~*~*~

La pequeña ex base militar retuerce sus manos y tiembla aun más que su amigo Letonia, o en todo caso más que los tres bálticos juntos (lo cual es bastante), mientras sube las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Londres y al llegar a la puerta toca de manera que se escuche pero no demasiado fuerte

-¡¿What?! – Britany

-ah… Britany, s-soy yo Peter – Sealand

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una malhumorada londinense, el semblante de la ojiverde cambia al ver que en efecto es la micro nación

-oh, hola Sealand – Britany

-am… ¿estas bien? – Sealand

El pequeño rubio esta al borde del llanto algo que hace que se le despierten los instintos a Britany y lo abrase, y termine por llorar ella también; luego de desahogarse entre ellos se separaron

-Francia y yo hicimos una segunda torta… -Sealand

-¡Torta! – Britany

La sonrisa se dibuja en el rubio al ver a la castaña correr por comida y luego la sigue porque ¿a quien no le gusta la torta? (un cumpleaños sin torta… ok es deprimente); al llegar a la cocina los presentes se tensan Stella salta enfrente de Britany y le toca la frente y cachetes haciendo que la castaña la mire en plan de "¿Qué carajos?" y esta suspira y mira a Anastasia sonriendo

-се чувааt [6] – Stella

-Hurra – todos los demás

Y como ahora esta corriendo a Anastasia para festejar, la azabache no nota que en el suelo hay una cascara de banana y… el resto es imaginable, pero antes de caer al piso alguien la atrapa, la azabache mira hacia arriba para ver a Suiza que la sostiene y sonríe un poco

-sorry – Stella

Vash ayuda a Macedonia a pararse a lo que esta le agradece en alemán haciendo que el rubio se sonroje un tanto y que cierto rumano se nos ponga celoso…

A todo esto, y mientras su servidora estaba distraída Britany perdono al francés pero sigue enojada con Inglaterra por lo que se va de la casa, el ingles se queda mirando la puerta y ahí es cuando Stella se le acerca

-¿hay algún puente aquí cerca? – Stella

-claro que si – Inglaterra

-deberías ir a buscarla ahí entonces, a demás parece que va a llover – Stella

Dicho esto y siendo que el ingles es mas que consiente que en aquí llueve mucho (porque están en la casa del cejotas) sale de la casa corriendo mientras Stella vuelve a la cocina y hace aparecer un cuchillo de la nada y mira a todos mientras lo gira por maña (tiene un TOC de girar lo que tenga en mano)

-¿Quién quiere pastel? – Stella

-con Londres-

Britany esta sentada en el borde de un puente sintiendo la lluvia en su espalda y tiene la mirada fija en la corriente de agua de abajo mientras trata de oír la melodía de las gotas, de repente el llanto del cielo cesa sobre ella, al ver que a su alrededor todavía cae la fría agua mira hacia arriba y en sus orbes verdes se encuentran con un par ligeramente mas claro que se ocultan bajo un par de tupidas cejas, como el ingles no lleva paraguas la castaña se queda mirándolo raro y después se acuerda que el cejudo sabe hacer magia, el ingles se sienta a su lado y ambos se quedan en silencio

-you know… esto me recuerda a una canción – Inglaterra

-¿Cuál? – Britany

-no se el nombre – Inglaterra

-sing it – Britany

El inglés suspira y luego mira hacia el agua para comenzar a cantar

I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Hmm hmm hmm

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life __  
[ From: .net ]  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yea yea

Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah, yeah

It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

-nunca pensé que escucharía a un chico cantando eso – Britany

El británico (valga la ironía) se nos sonroja y carraspea luego la mira serio

-yo… este – Inglaterra

-te perdono con una condición – Britany

Nuestro pequeño tsundere asiente agradeciendo no tener que decirlo

-¿Cuál? – Inglaterra

-que conviertas a Sealand en país – Britany

Y esto como se imaginan lleva a una pequeña discusión entre los dos ingleses (que Londres sigue estando en Inglaterra), que poco mas y son como los padres del chico, que termina ganando la británica… quiero decir Britany (¡me confundi!) y así queda arreglado el asunto pero luego la castaña se desmaya porque le agarro fiebre de estar tanto tiempo mojada y el ingles la lleva de vuelta a la casa de donde ya han salido todos

En el camino la castaña repite el episodio de su primera noche en este lugar pero agregando que el ingles se parece mucho a un tal Daniel (algo que molesta al rubio de sobremanera) y farfulla en francés durante un laaaaaaaaaaaargo rato pero igual ambos llegan a la casa en una pieza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Feliz cumpleaños (macedonio)  
> [2] Feliz cumpleaños (noruego)  
> [3] Feliz cumpleaños (francés)  
> [4] mierda  
> [5] cobarde  
> [6] nos salvamos


	14. Supper Massive Plotting (SMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia fuera real y ustedes pudieran verla como lo hago yo en mi cabeza, no solo ganaría un premio por promoción de la paz si no también tendría muchos chistes en internet y muchos videos en youtube :P  
> He aquí otro capitulo de mi obra maestra (mentira ¬¬)

-Macedonia: noche -

Era media noche en la republica y Stella, quien tardo bastante en acostumbrarse a los horarios de aquí, paseaba tranquilamente por su casa cuando escucha un ruido que no oía desde las vacaciones del año pasado y sintió un olor mas que reconocible y que adoraba, pasto recién cortado…

Con la curiosidad carcomiéndola por dentro la ojivioleta [i] se dirige derecho a su patio donde ve una podadora de césped que se ha vuelto loca y con un giro de muñeca hace que la maquina quede tiesa en el lugar, la azabache se acerca al artefacto temerosa y de allí ve el lio que ha hecho al pasar y a cierto rumano (¿es que hay otro?) que por una de esas cosas de la vida no tenia camisa (la autora ahora esta limpiando la sangre de su nariz)

-Vladimir… ¿q-que estas haciendo aquí? – Stella

Los lectores tal vez se tengan una idea del tamaño esfuerzo que esta realizando la azabache mentalmente para no apegarse a su sangre francesa, y por qué no a la italiana, o sacar a su fanática interna (lo cual es bastante peor) mientras trata de mantener sus ojos en cualquier lado menos en el cuerpo del rumano ¡todo al mismo tiempo!

-oh pues es que vi que tu césped estaba muy largo y no pude evitarlo – Rumania

-ok, ah… ¿q-quieres pasar? Te doy algo para tomar – Stella

-¿encerio? – Rumania

La azabache asintió viéndose bastante patriótica [ii], como la autora no tiene ni idea de como es el clima en Macedonia porque en su vida ha ido allí y como Stella necesita una excusa para que el rumano se quede un rato (o simplemente porque si) de repente empieza a llover así que ambos se apresuran adentro de la casa y de la lluvia viene la tormenta eléctrica y nuestra querida azabache empieza a temblar mas que los tres bálticos juntos porque "secretamente" le aterran los truenos

-Stella… ¿estas bien? – Rumania

-ah… y-yo… - Stella

El primer rayo cae y vemos a la ojivioleta pegar un saltito mientras el de los ojos rojizos cae en la cuenta de lo que pasa (si será lento) y trata de calmarla

De repente se escucha el sonido del teléfono y Stella camina hacia este entre escalofríos…

-Mientras tanto en Londres-

Britany que tiene un dolor de cabeza impresionante combinado con un feo resfriado esta medio encadenada a su cama porque quiere caminar pero su país no la deja, a todo esto el de las famosas cejas entra con un plato de sopa a lo que a la ojiverde se le iluminan los ojos porque debe ser la única persona a la que le gusta la comida del ingles. Justo cuando ella termino de comer y el ingles iba a darle su medicina suena el teléfono

-Oi cejas, te están llamando – Escocia

-¿no podías contestarlo tu? – Inglaterra

-es tu casa, tu contéstalo – Escocia

El ingles suelta aire de forma resignada y sale a contestar el aparato mientras deja a Britany en manos del escoces (no vallan a pensar nada ¿eh?)

-ahora en algún lugar de Dinamarca-

Emil y Anastasia estaban enrolados en la difícil tarea de enseñarle al resto de los nórdicos como se juega al póker cuando el teléfono rompió con la atmosfera y Suecia fue a contestar…

-¿si? – Suecia

…

-Ya veo – Suecia

El sueco cuelga y dirige su mirada a la rubia que lo mira confundida para luego tragar saliva

-Alemania dice que va a haber una reunión y que Narvik debe ir – Suecia

El resto de los nórdicos mira a la rubia que pone su mejor cara de "¿que carajos?"

-lugar intermedio-

Un edificio alto y de porte profesional se alzaba dignamente ante tres miradas que compartían un mismo recuerdo... Stella, Britany y Anastasia entraron juntas al edificio y mas tarde a la sala de juntas, celeste, verde y violeta fijos en algún punto perdido enfrente de ellas, el resto del mundo noto su presencia y fue entonces que el que las había llamado tomo la palabra. Las acuso de no pertenecer a este mundo algo que ninguna negó, y pidió una explicación, la cual obtuvo por parte de la rubia; pero todo esto desvaneció tras una inocente pregunta

-¿y como se conocieron ustedes? – Liechtenstein

Stella sonrió a la pequeña nación y miro alrededor notando que la gran mayoría parecía muy interesada

-esa es una historia divertida, comienza cuando conocí a Bryt, estábamos en el jardín - Stella

-recuerdo que nos llevábamos pésimo – Britany

-ako (1) – Stella

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – Escocia

-pasa que ambas teníamos la misma muñeca y nuestra maestra siempre se confundía – Britany

-ahora que lo pienso es bastante estupido – Stella

Los presentes miraron de una a la otra sin poder creérselo (con lo bien que se llevan) provocando una risilla de parte de la macedónica

-pero teníamos un amigo en común, una personilla de importancia llamada Daniel - Stella

-Stella - Britany

-¡yo quiero escuchar! – Hungría

La azabache sonrió y se aclaró la garganta

~hora del flash back~

Como ya dije teníamos a un amigo en común llamado Daniel, quien nos invito a su cumpleaños y fue gracias a el que nos logramos hablar sin matarnos, para cuando termino el di nos habíamos vuelto las mejores de las amigas y las mismas muñecas que habían causado el problema se convirtieron en el símbolo de nuestra amistad (lo se, es muy cursi)

Desde entonces somos prácticamente inseparables

+interrupción+

-por eso nos conocemos tan bien – Britany

-¿Qué hay de Anastasia? – Dinamarca

-una pregunta lista дански (2) – Stella

-hoy llueve – Anastasia

Stella suelta una risilla al escuchar el comentario y luego vuelve a captar la atención de todos (como, ni idea)

+regreso al flash back+

Cuando entramos a la escuela conocimos a los gemelos Alex y Joey, rápidamente nos amigamos con ellos y un día cuando decidimos salir todos juntos Alex decidió llevar a su novia con el, que resulto ser la carismática chica conocida como Anastasia; en un día… así fue, en solo un día; nos volvimos amigas y empezamos a juntarnos cada vez mas hasta el punto en que éramos como las tres mosqueteras o algo así. Luego vino la parte complicada del asunto…

:.DV de Anastasia:.:

Stella se refiere a cuando empezamos a sentir algo por los chicos y estos por nosotras, el primero fue Joey quien se "enamoro" de Stella y logro convencerla de quererle solo para después romperle el corazón de la forma mas despiadada que alguien le puede romper el corazón a otra persona

+interrupción+

-no es algo que a una le guste recordar, жал (3) – Stella

Habiendo dicho esto salió de la sala, nadie le dijo nada porque parecía molesta y todos recordaban bastante bien lo que podía hacer Stella molesta

Tanto la noruega como la londinense miran la puerta cerrarse tras la azabache y sueltan un suspiro sincronizado

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? – Rumania

-este es de reacción lenta – Anastasia

Britany la mira con su cara patentada de "no seas así" y la rubia sonríe de lado porque en ella ya no funciona mas

-tu contéstale – Anastasia

La británica (¿Qué?) mira al rumano y luego mira hacia un punto perdido a su izquierda con cara de pocos amigos

-la engaño – Britany

La sala queda en un silencio sepulcral, tanto así que no vuela una mosca y se puede escuchar hasta el parpadeo de los ojos, Britany toma aire y vuelve a mirar al rumano para ver que hay algo roto en su mirada y sonríe porque se da cuenta de que es enojo y que lo esta aguantando a fuerza de voluntad

:.DV de Britany:.: + Continuación flash back+

Fue durante el verano, para el final de las clases, él había estado comportándose de manera extraña, Stella también parecía medio apagada y ya casi ni lo mencionaba, Anya, quien se cambio de colegio al nuestro ese año, y yo estábamos preocupadas porque cuando a Stella le gusta alguien no deja de hablar de esa persona y nota todas las pequeñas cosas, lo malo y lo bueno y por esto tiene facilidad para relacionarse con los otros, ella siempre sabe como son (sueno a acosadora). Cuando decidimos que había sido suficiente y era evidente que Stella no se agraria con nada decidimos confrontarla

-¿te pasa algo? Últimamente estas muy callada – Anastasia

-estoy bien – Stella

-no mientas – dije

Recuerdo que Stella me miro y sonrió ligeramente levantando la vista y dejándonos ver que sus ojos estaban rojos, señal de que había llorado. Ese día nos conto toda la situación y decidimos que Joey era la peor persona en la tierra incluso Alex, que es su gemelo, se puso de nuestro lado. Al final de cuentas Stella lo arreglo sola, hablo con el de una forma muy madura y terminaron ahora si bien no lo admite es mucho menos propensa a enamorarse enserio, por eso se encierra en el anime [iii]

~fin flash back~ (si uno omite las interrupciones eso fue largo)

Las puertas se abren para dejar entrar a la misma Stella de siempre que tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro y de cierta forma el clima de pena se hace añicos con la sonrisa de la azabache

-claro que yo no fui la única que se enamoro – Stella

-la otra fue Bryt – Anastasia

-apuesto a que de ese tal Daniel del que hablan tanto, ¿era tu novio? – Hungría

-au contrarie (4), todavía lo es – Stella

-yo me largo – Britany

La castaña se va y el resto del mundo no intenta pisar terreno ingles por un rato, no sea que se nos arme de nuevo el rollo de la tercera guerra mundial, luego de contar un poco más (me aburrí), ambas chicas ahí presentes se acordaron de algo… Britany tenía magia

-о не (5) – Stella

-hay que detenerla – Anastasia

La macedónica asiente y ambas salen corriendo a por la londinense que sigue con lo de hacer que el clima de Londres sea el que conocemos todos, es decir que ahora llueve en territorio ingles. Cuando la encuentran la arrastran a la sala de nuevo y la sientan el una silla de la que se ha tenido que salir Polonia que no ha dicho nada porque Stella le lanzo su mirada estilo Rusia y el rubio salió corriendo

-престанат! (6) – Stella

-¿what? – Britany (no pienso traducir ingles)

-no pienses en ellos – Stella

-fuck! Stella, no estaba pensando en ello hasta ahora – Britany

-paren ambas – Anastasia

-shut up! – Britany

Y de repente se escuchan tres soniditos ahogados seguidos de una nueve de polvo

-oh, oh – Anastasia

-mira lo que haces – Stella

-hey es tu culpa – Britany

-es de las dos – Anastasia

-¿esa no es la voz de Anya? – dice una voz masculina

-creo que escuche a Stella – dice otra

-esa era Britany, díganme que era Britany, ustedes la escucharon ¿verdad? No estoy loco – dice otra

El polvo se esfuma de pronto y se ven a dos pelirrojos iguales entre si, de ojos avellanados y en medio a un rubio de ojos celestes que tiene toda la pinta de inglés, la primera en reaccionar es Britany que se lanza al rubio que la recibe feliz muy para la desgracia de Arthur, que por cierto esta ahora debajo de ellos

-¡Daniel! – Britany

-¡Bryt! ¿Dónde estabas? Te extrañe – Daniel

Y mientras los tortolos se abrazan y asfixian al Ingles las otras han tenido tiempo de saludar a Alex y matar a Joey con la mirada quien se disculpa pero Stella no le cree e insiste en que se levante porque esta sobre Rumania

-oh, ¿y tu quien eres? – Joey

Stella mira a Vladimir porque teme que conteste que es Rumania porque seguro el pelirrojo no entiende pero este, que ahora tiene un odio hacia el chico muy grande se para y se pone al lado de ella sonriendo

-soy su novio – Rumania

-no te creo – Joey

-te digo que es así – Rumania

-entonces bésala – Joey

Y mientras los dos implicados se ponen tan rojos como los colores de sus respectivas banderas (se demasiado de banderas) y el pelirrojo sonríe de lado en plan de "los cache", asi que el rumano se nos arma de valor y después de tragar saliva sonoramente besa a la sonrojada macedónica suavemente en los labios a lo que ella responde lentamente porque esto es demasiado, y asi sin mas Joey desaparece en el aire y Daniel mira a Stella que ya se ha separado de Rumania

-a mi no me desapareces bruja – Daniel

-no gastare mi tiempo en ti глупав (7) – Stella

Ambos se miran fijamente y luego comienzan a reírse solos, a todo esto Anya a sacado a Alex de encima del noruego, que es donde cayó, y ahora lo tiene de rodillas a sus pies

-vuelve conmigo – Alex

Anastasia suspira profundamente y lo levanta del collar que lleva medio ahorcándolo y Stella le susurra a Britany que en este caso Alex seria seguramente danés (ustedes saben porque)

-si te acuerdas que tu terminaste conmigo ¿verdad? – Anastasia

-pero… - Alex

-sin peros, a demás solo estas siendo egoísta, me dices eso porque estoy con alguien mas – Anastasia

-tu… enserio te gusta ¿verdad? – Alex

La rubia se sonroja y mira a otro lado enojada

-eso no te incumbe – Anastasia

-si lo estas, bueno ya que es así… supongo que he perdido – Alex

El pelirrojo mira a las otras dos chicas con una pequeña sonrisa y ambas chasquean los dedos en sincronía y este desaparece

-¿Quién mas esta cansado? – Escocia

-esperen, ¿Dónde va a quedarse Daniel? – Britany

-conmigo no, yo ya me fui a mi casa – Stella

De ahí tira algo al piso y desaparece detrás de una cortina de humo, un truco que le enseño el rumano en su tiempo libre, este la sigue porque tiene el asunto del beso rodeándole la mente y ha decidido que ya tiene que confesarse (¿te parece?); de alguna manera Daniel termina en la casa de los británicos y duerme en el sofá porque no hay mas lugar y tanto Escocia como Inglaterra le medio prohíben ir al cuarto de Britany, esto no impide que valla a espiarla mientras duerme para escuchar las bobadas que dice dormida pero se lleva unas cuantas sorpresas e idea un plan, porque aunque el Britany son el uno para el otro (en el sentido de que son iguales) cuando se trata de algo como esto ambos saben bien como actuar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] es una palabra inventada  
> [ii] lo digo porque la bandera de Macedonia es mayormente bordo  
> (1) si; a estas alturas deberían saberlo  
> (2) danés  
> (3) disculpen  
> (4) al contrario, en francés porque ella puede hablar en ese idioma :3  
> [iii] en realidad mi obsesión con el anime viene de antes...  
> (5) oh no  
> (6) detente!  
> (7) estúpido


	15. De anillos y lagrimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh no! Estamos cerca del final T-T; por cierto ¿saben porque llueve tanto el Londres?  
> Eh aquí la teoría LAdMV: Britany llora por todo, se muere un escarabajo… llora, se golpea el dedito chico del pie… llora, ¿pero quien no?, pisa un lego y llora  
> Persona random: ¿por qué pisaría un lego?  
> Yo: porque tiene hermanos más chicos  
> Anastasia: el pisar el lego es el mayor dolor  
> Yo: exageras  
> Anastasia: vos porque no tenes hermanos chicos  
> Britany: ¡es verdad!  
> Yo: al diablo esto, volvamos a la historia  
> Anastasia: Hetalia le pertenece a ese tipo Japonés  
> Yo: la trama me pertenece a mí y un poco a arRosz  
> Britany: el resto es del Dulce de Leche  
> Yo: ¡me debes 25 centavos!

Dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, o dado el caso, casi pierde… Stella, tubo la astucia de comentar que si Alex hubiera insistido durante otro rato Anastasia ya no estaría entre ellos, al oír esto se formo un nudo en la garganta de cierto noruego…

Por el hecho de que de por si esta bastante fuera de personaje esto no tendría por qué sorprenderles, así que les diré que el de los ojos azules tomo la decisión de tomar las cosas seriamente

Así que la encuentra disfrutando del espectáculo porque ya es de noche y si hay algo que ama de este lugar es la vista (de la aurora boreal por supuesto) y ante esta escena tan de pintura, Noruega se acerca a Narvik y traga saliva para luego llamar su atención…

En unos arbustos cerca de allí el resto de los nórdicos están espiando porque se enteraron de todo de alguna forma, lo malo es que no escuchaban nada pero al ver que de repente la rubia se lanzaba a los brazos del noruego y lo besaba todos supieron que había pasado

Luego fueron encontrados por los nórdicos para que estos les reprocharan y el Danés huyera de ellos y la posibilidad de que lo ahorcasen, una vez solos ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron otra vez

-jeg elsker deg (1) – Noruega

-jeg også jeg elsker deg (2) – Anastasia

-en otra parte- (soy mala :3)

En algún lugar perdido en el mundo, o como me gusta llamarlo, la casa de Macedonia (ni idea donde queda el país) se encontraban Stella y Vladimir, sumados a Italia, Romano y por varias razones Prusia, el italiano y la macedónica ahora estaban preparando pasta como solo ellos pueden hacerlo y se escucha como la azabache tararea el "Hatafute parrade" lo cual resulta de lo mas gracioso porque se lo sabe mejor que Italia

El pruso y el sudo-italiano están en plan de "empujoncito" con Vladimir que no ha podido hablar correctamente con Stella desde lo de ayer, el dúo que ha sido unido gracias a la vivacidad de la ojivioleta quiere ahora ayudarla porque todo el asunto es muy obvio pero también lo es el hecho de que Stella no va a hacer nada por timidez, y eso que hablamos de la misma persona que tiene un aura como la de Rusia y unos enojos del peor tipo

Para la agria de todos los interesados luego de mucho insistir el rumano se armó de valor y fue donde la azabache, el italiano, que si bien parece no es estupido, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y los dejo solos

-bueno yo… - Rumania

-¿Qué pasa? – Stella

-yo quería decirte… ahh… te iubesc (3) – Rumania

El rumano mira hacia otro lado poniéndose tan rojo como uno de los preciados tomates de cierta persona que esta en la sala (o sea Romano), Stella esta medio atónita pero se recupera y sonríe

-Јас исто така те сакам (4) – Stella

Dicho esto lo abraza cosa que el le devuelve sin problema, luego se miran durante un rato hasta que la macedónica reacciona y lo besa y el publico aplaude feliz

-en otra parte-

Britany baja los escalones y se encuentra con Daniel que la mira y sonríe tranquilamente porque ha decidido que es lo que quiere para si y como decirle a la castaña

-¿puedo hablar contigo? – Daniel

-sure – Britany

-bueno la verdad es que yo estaba pensando es ir de gira con mi banda – Daniel

-¿desde cuando tienes una banda? – Britany

-la formamos mientras no estaban – Daniel

-I see, así que te vas – Britany

Daniel tomo las manos de la castaña de alguna forma logrando que esta lo mirara a los ojos

-ven conmigo – Daniel

Ella lo miro atónita sin poder responder y con una pequeña guerra en su interior porque un lado de si quería ir con el y el otro… no podía hacerlo; el rubio noto la confusión de ella y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

-te daré tiempo para responderme – Daniel

Dicho esto la dejo sola y la ojiverde fue al teléfono para llamar a sus amigas, pero como ahora medio mundo /literalmente/ se preocupa por ella se termina convirtiendo en otra reunión mundial mas en la que no se hace mucho pero la castaña logra de todas formas hablar con sus amigas, luego de que Anastasia las dejara sorprendidas con la sortija que llevaba en el dedo anular (que todos sabemos que significa) y luego la noruega y la londinense se alegran con la noticia de Stella de que lo del noviazgo ahora va enserio

-oh cierto пријателка (5), tu querías hablar con nosotras ¿вистината (6)? – Stella

-well… lo que pasa es que Daniel me pidió que volviera al mundo real con el – Britany

-¿lo has pensado? – Anastasia

Britany asiente y Anastasia la mira molesta

-si sabes que si te vas Inglaterra se quedara sin capital ¿viss (7)? – Anastasia

-déjala Anya, es decisión de Britany – Stella

Ambas chicas miran a la macedónica sorprendidas

-si quieres ir, ve… estará bien mientras seas feliz – Stella

-Stella… - Britany

-pero si te vas tienes que prometer mantenerte en contacto, aunque ni idea como – Stella

Britany sonrio y asintió sintiéndose mejor debido a tener el apoyo de su amiga, pero claro que el debate entre si irse o no seguía tomando lugar dentro de su cabeza por lo que se retiro antes

-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando dum (8)? – Anastasia

Stella le dedica a la rubia una de sus sonrisas de gato Cheshire y se dirige donde el inglés

-hey Inglaterra – Stella

-oh, Macedonia – Inglaterra

-supongo que Bryt ya te aviso, esta chica… tendría que haberla detenido antes – Stella

-¿de que estas hablando? – Inglaterra (Willis XD)

-¿no te lo dijo? – Stella

El inglés la mira confundida y la azabache sonríe porque se lo esperaba

-Daniel la esta convenciendo de volverse con el, siendo que es el novio yo creo que lo va a hacer – Stella

Al inglés se le agrandan los ojos y se le achican las pupilas mientras un grupo conformado por América, Canadá, Francia, Escocia y Rusia están cerca escuchando porque tienen como una alarma para cuando mencionan a Britany

-ellos dos son realmente el uno para el otro ¿no crees? Aunque lo lamento por ti, perder tu capital a manos de una persona común… has caído bajo – Stella

Con una ultima risilla baja la azabache lo deja y luego les lanza a los otros espectadores una mirada cargada de sentido para que luego estos miren al inglés como a quien ha cometido un crimen pero antes de que ninguna palabra fuese dicha el ingles salió disparado hacia el lugar para donde había ido Londres

~salto temporal traído a ustedes por Flying Mint Bunny~

La castaña se encontró en una especie de bosque que ni idea de donde salió (bosques raros que salen de la nada ¬¬) pero esta ahí, ve a Daniel un poco mas adelante y apura el paso, al oírla este se da vuelta y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa curiosa

-¿te has decidido? – Daniel

La ojiverde asintió luego Daniel mira a todos lados y la mira curioso

-primero que eso, ¿me dices porque Stella ahora tiene ojos violetas y un rulo flotante y Anya es rubia? – Daniel

La castaña ríe sueltamente porque no se lo esperaba porque ella ya se había acostumbrado a verlas así

-ni idea – Britany

-ya veo… bueno volviendo al tema – Daniel

-bueno yo… tengo que negarme – Britany

-lo supuse – Daniel

-¿Cómo? – Britany

-por favor Bryt, te conozco prácticamente de toda la vida, uno diría que me doy cuenta de estas cosas – Daniel

-I'm really sorry – Britany

-no te preocupes, verte feliz es suficiente para mi, asi que te pido que sigas siendo mi amiga ¿esta bien? – Daniel

-of course! Eres increíble Dany – Britany

-no, tu eres la que logró que Stella fuera una persona "normal" y ayudaste a hacer a Anya sociable, tu eres la increíble, por eso es que le gustas – Daniel

-¿de quien…? – Britany

La londinense no pudo completar la oración debido a que el rubio había desaparecido en el aire y esta se quedo mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido cuando…

-¡Britany! – Inglaterra

La castaña giro un poco para ver al inglés corriendo hacia ella, iguales pares de ojos verdes se encontraron minutos antes de que la castaña se viera entre los brazos del de las cejas

-no te vayas please – Inglaterra

-Arthur… yo no me voy a ningún lado, si me acabo de despedir de Daniel – Britany

-¿e-en serio? – Inglaterra

-claro, no podía dejarte sin capital – Britany

El ingles sonríe feliz y a la castaña poco mas se le sale el corazón porque el rubio no sonríe mucho que digamos, luego nuestro tsundere se entera de la posición en que están y se separa de ella, se quedan mirándose un rato hasta que Arthur traga saliva

Secretamente en un arbusto cerca de allí un grupo conformado por Estados Unidos, Macedonia, Narvick, Sealand, Noruega (quien fue arrastrado aquí), Rumania y Francia esta mirando la escena atentos esperando lo mismo que el lector debe estar esperando mas o menos desde que empezó la historia; Arthur se aclara la garganta y Londres lo mira curiosa (¿vieron lo que hice?)

-bueno yo… ah... ¡joder! [i] I love you – Inglaterra (no pienso traducir ingles)

Y mientras nuestros espías y el publico hacen un bailecito de felicidad, la castaña se nos sonroja y sonríe un poco haciendo que al ingles le falte el aire por unos segundos

-well… en realidad, I kinda love you too – Britany

La cara del inglés se ilumina y creo que hoy va a haber sol en toda Inglaterra (si llego a acertar me vuelvo meteoróloga), los que se escondían pierden el balance y se ben esparramados enfrente de los ingleses (:3) quienes los miran confundidos hasta que Stella medio se incorpora y les lanza una sonrisa de lado

-¿van a besarse o que? – Stella

Con esto logra ver su bandera en los dos ojiverdes a lo que suelta una risilla y para luego hacer su trabajo y sacar a todos de allí usando sus poderes de otaku (¡viva!)

Una vez solos el rubio y la castaña intercambian miradas y sonríen al mismo tiempo por valla a saber uno que razón… luego de tener un pequeño concurso de quien mira por mas tiempo al otro con cara de estupido nuestro querido tsundere (que esta bastante OoC) se arma de valor y besa a Britany de manera suave a lo que ella responde bastante feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Te amo /noruego/  
> (2) yo tambien te amo /noruego/  
> (3) te amo /rumano/  
> (4) yo tambien te amo /macedonio/ :D  
> (5) Amiga  
> (6) Verdad  
> (7) cierto  
> (8) tonta  
> [i] lo hice maldecir en español kesesesese~


	16. Писмо од Македонија/Letter from Macedonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damas y caballeros, queridos amigos, tengo el honor y la alegría, a la vez de cierta tristeza, de presentarles el ultimo capitulo de la serie que los ha atrapado a todos, yo sé que si  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia tiene dueño y esta historia también con la importante diferencia de que la historia me pertenece a mí y a arRosz quien me ha ayudado a escribirla  
> Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y espero disfruten del ultimo capitulo  
> -Starysky 205

Lunes 20 de Mayo de 2017, República de Macedonia

здраво mami:

Lo primero que voy a decirte es que ese montón de garabatos, significa hola; ahora empecemos de nuevo ¿ok?

Ma, no se como empezar con esto, hace mucho que no te hablo ni te escribo y conociéndote sé que estas preocupada, pero durante este tiempo me he dedicado a conseguir esas cosas que son tan importantes y que creía inconseguibles. Lo primero que conseguí fue conocer a personas nuevas, diferentes, con sus propias historias, sus errores y grandezas, sus inseguridades, sus talentos, sus propias formas de pensar y ver al mundo; por otro lado descubrí lo que es estar enamorada ¿recuerdas que solía escribir acerca de eso? Te sorprenderá pero debo decir, sin intención de agrandarme, que lo describí exactamente como es, pero lo mejor de todo, lo que hiso de la experiencia tanto mas especial, fue que esa persona siente lo mismo que yo

¿Recuerdas que cada vez que te enojabas me decías que no iba a llegar a ningún lado en la vida? Pues adivina que, soy nada mas y nada menos que la representación de todo un país, no solo cualquier país, de Macedonia, ese lugar de donde venían Aristóteles y Alejandro Magno, su historia es sumamente interesante y gracias a mi posicionamiento conseguí el mayor logro de todos, la paz mundial; claro que en esto ultimo tuve la ayuda de mis dos mejores amigas Britany y Anastasia, quienes representan a Londres y Narvik respectivamente, conocimos a medio mundo ¡literalmente! Y así fue como conocí a Vladimir, quien debo admitir me ha robado el corazón, quien trabaja representando a Rumania ¿que te parece? Pero eso no es lo importante, y a demás de ser todo un galán, Vlad es simplemente encantador, si lo conoces te me enamoras, esto tiene tal alcance que estamos comprometidos, pero no te asombres que mi amiga Britany se caso hace poco con su propio jefe, Arthur, quien por cierto a penas si le lleva un par de años; y no fue la primera que Anya esta felizmente casada con Lukas, esa mami es una pareja que va a durar para siempre, deberías verlos... en cuanto a mi y mi querido Vlad, estamos viviendo en su "pequeño" castillo ¿te lo puedes creer? vivo en un castillo, uno de estos días tienes que venir, si lo convenzo puede que te envíe un jet privado ¿no suena genial?

¿Recuerdas que de chica soñaba con viajar por el mundo? Pues sabes ahora me despiden si no lo hago ¿a que no suena gracioso? Pero dejando todo eso de lado, quisiera contarte que todo esta perfectamente bien, tengo todo lo que alguien desearía tener y más, o mami ¡cuanto más!

Espero que al leer no te enojes con tu hija mas chica por haber tomado su camino en esta vida, por haberse enamorado, haberse amigado con gente de poder y haber movido los hilos para conseguir algo que se consideraba imposible, pero sabes... durante este tiempo que ha pasado me di cuenta de que era cierto eso de que nada es imposible, yo estoy viviendo mi sueño y espero que el resto del mundo pueda vivir el suyo. Ahora te pido únicamente, que no te preocupes por mi, cierres tus ojos y seas feliz

Con cariño y esas cursilerías

Stella Migliori

...

Fin


End file.
